Survive for Today
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Ah, musim panas kali ini akan sangat panjang... /menatap hujan/ Warn! AU, no mafia, Shonen-Ai tipis, no pairing, typo, kriuk-kriuk garing, sumari kagak nyambung, Author kamvret. Enjoy!
1. Spring

Pagi cerah ini dengan latar belakang sakura bermekaran dan musik dari cicip burung-burung yang ceria menikmati hari mereka. Musim semi baru tiba seminggu yang lalu, melelehkan tumpukan salju dan mengusir angin dingin dari kota kecil di prefektur Gifu dengan tingkat keamanan dan pedopil berkualitas paling baik ini.

"Hm... etto,"

Di depan stasiun kereta satu-satunya Namimori yang lengang, dengan sebuah koper cokelat besar, seorang remaja karamel berambut cokelat model api unggun berdiri canggung. Kertas kecil dengan coretan ceker ayam yang sulit terbaca sudah tidak berbentuk berkat tumpahan jus jeruk dan lipatan-lipatan hasil terjejal sembarangan di saku celana kargo hijau lumutnya.

Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan. Itu kata pepatah yang berlaku. Tapi tiba-tiba semua orang seolah menghilang dan membiarkan remaja ini sendirian dengan isi pikiran macam-macam karena tidak bisa pulang. Benang takdirnya yang sudah biasa kusut mulai berulah. Intuisinya berjalan baik dengan memberi komando segera melangkah pergi walau entah kemana tujuannya. Sementara di ambang pintu stasiun sana, seorang nanas sedang digeret skylark tampan karena terduga modusin bocah sekolah dasar di toilet pakai guna-guna nggak guna bentuk gula-gula.

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Ossu!" senyum blink-blink adalah yang pertama menjadi kesan dari remaja terlampau tinggi badannya juga moodnya. Remaja karamel yang dihitung pendek untuk anak laki-laki seusianya ini sampai mendongak, lupa dirinya menghadap matahari yang belum terlalu tinggi hingga mungkin bisa membutakan pengelihatannya, ditambah cahaya gigi-gigi terawat yang bernutrisi susu sapi tiap pagi.

"Ano... boleh tukar posisi?" pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi demi menyelamatkannya dari kebutaan dini ini jalan terbaik. Remaja bongsor di depannya hanya berwajah 'v' dan menurut saja. "Terima kasih." walau sekarang silau gigi-gigi putih itu malah memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Jadi, ada apa?" ah, si cokelat pendek baru ingat tadi ingin menanyakan alamat.

"Ano, apa kau tahu di mana rumah Sawada?" to-the-point, berhubung tidak sopan kalau tidak bertatap wajah dengan lawan bicaramu dan tentu ia tidak mau buta.

"Oh! Rumah Sawada! Itu ada di sisi lain kota." jawabnya antusias hingga orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya ini menguarkan hawa ingin pergi ke pojokan terdekat dan pundung pun tidak ia sadari. Si brunette merutuk, kenapa menuruti intuisinya dan melangkah asal tanpa bertanya sesegera mungkin dengan orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. "Apa mau aku antar? Kebetulan aku dalam perjalanan pulang." tangannya mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang mengembung besar dan terlihat berat, sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Ah? Apa tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak, jika tujuanmu rumah Sawada, maka kita searah."

Dalam hati remaja karamel pendek berwajah moe ini bersyukur bertemu orang yang baik namun juga berdoa semoga kota ini tak se'ramah' ini pula. Kasihan matanya.

* * *

"TSUUUU-CHAAANN!" dua bule kelewat atraktif melebihi monyet sirkus menghambur keluar dari rumah ber-plat Sawada di samping gerbang masuknya. Entah sudah kebiasaan atau hanya intuisinya, remaja cokelat yang baru sampai di kota yang terbilang tentram-tentram menghanyutkan ini menghindar dua langkah dari jalur lari dua makhluk pirang penghuni kediaman Sawada. Remaja baik hati yang mengantar si brunette hanya tertawa tanpa dosa seolah ini film anak-anak penuh komedi yang tayang tiap pagi di TV.

"Oh! Kau sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraan Tuna-fish." seorang remaja menuju dewasa dengan muka seperempat niat berambut hitam mengikal yang ditata seadanya bersandar di ambang pintu asal keluarnya dua remaja yang masih tumpang tindih di trotoar.

"Ha- hai, Alfonso-nii..." sweatdrop besar menggantung berat di belakang kepala ber-duri remaja paling pendek di antara lima orang di sana.

"Nah, tugasku sudah selesai! Aku pulang dulu..." sang remaja penolong berhenti bicara, ingat belum berkenalan dengan makhluk moe yang sedari tadi berjalan bersamanya.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, salam kenal." dan sebuah angelic smile menohok jantung hati pikiran napsu empat remaja tinggi-tinggi di sana.

"Sa- salam... kenal..." demi menjaga imege-nya, remaja baik hati ini menutupi hidungnya yang sudah mulai berdarah tak kuat menerima serangan moe yang membuat hatinya kyun-kyun tak karuan. "Ya- Yamamoto Takeshi..." dan segera ia kabur karena bendungan telapak tangannya sudah tidak mampu menanggung beban cairan yang spontan keluar dengan sangat deras.

"Eeh?"

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, eum... gimme review... ? ... please.. ? *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Na, jadi kau juga dilemparkan ke sini, eh?" Alfonso namanya, sulung Sawada yang agak tidak bertanggung jawab tapi sebenarnya perhatian walau jahil tingkat dewa kuda alam gaib sana. Rambut hitam agak panjang mengikal, dijepit asal ke belakang di sisi kirinya demi melancarkan pengelihatan mata bermanik merah jahatnya. Mahasiswa hukum tidak taat peraturan yang membuat rentetan aturan egois khusus untuk adik-adiknya. Tertular sadis-sadis jahilnya tutor kejam berlabel hitman yang suka membunuh muridnya sendiri lalu dihidupkan lagi untuk dibunuh kembali.

"Al, kau kejam sekali tidak memberi tahuku kalau Tsu-chan akan datang hari ini!" yang ini Dino, wajahnya bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Alfonso, berhubung mereka kembar. Rambutnya pirang bermodel sama dengan kakaknya, hanya lebih rapi. Matanya sewarna fosil getah pohon. Seorang model majalah berisi ikemen gentleman tapi sendirinya tidak sepersenpun gentleman. Hobi tersandung kaki sendiri, terobsesi anak SMP paling sadis dan terdeteksi sebagai masokis.

"Seharusnya Tsu-chan mengabariku saja kalau mau pindah kemari. Aku 'kan bisa menjemputmu, bisa bahaya jika kau bertemu spesies nanas jantan di luar sana. Aku juga bisa menyiapkan kamar dan makan siang. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan sejauh itu." Ieyasu yang entah kenapa berubah nama menjadi Giotto di sekolahnya, adalah anak ketiga Sawada yang diagnosa menderita Tsuna complex. Dikirim ke jepang sesegera mungkin setelah penyakit yang sepertinya keturunan ini diketahui pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan keluarga Sawada walau anak-anaknya sering tidak masuk hitungan. Siswa kelas 2-A Namimori High, ketua OSIS yang diidolakan semua anggota sekolah entah perempuan, seme atau pun uke. SEBENARNYA jenius, hanya tertutupi tingkah semi-idiot karena selalu menambahkan Tsu-chan dalam hal apa pun yang di pikirkannya. Dilarang memiliki kontak ponsel dan media komunikasi apapun dengan Tsuna. Sasaran bully yang cocok jika mau belajar seni bullying karena wajahnya kece-kece hunyuk berlabel 'Free Bully' kata Alfonso-nii-san tersayang.

Sementara Tsunayoshi yang menjadi inti pembicaraan, masih mencoba bertahan hidup karena pelukan Ieyasu yang bagai lengket tersiram lem super, memblokir jalur udara pembawa oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang menciut secara imajiner. Ieyasu sih tidak peka, Dino malah cemburu dan Alfonso di ujung sana hanya tersenyum miring melihat adiknya tersiksa. Jangan salah paham dulu, pada akhirnya Alfonso yang akan menyelamatkan si bungsu dari-

"Oi Baka-yasu, aku lapar! Carikan aku makanan!" perintah Alfonso absolut. Sudah mengakar, mendarah daging di pikiran Ieyasu untuk segera menuruti perintah berhawa negatif secara reflek berkat tuntunan pendidikan tutor keluarga yang mengaku-aku tampan banyak pacar.

-tuh, tepat di ujung jalan Tsuna meregang nyawa Alfonso yang selamatkan. Tidak akan pernah mengakui sih, soalnya gengsinya yang paling tinggi di sini. Keluarga Sawada memang dandere kelakuan tsundere pikiran.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Yang pertama Tsuna lakukan hanya tersenyum, inginnya sih bertanya secara halus. Entah ia salah jalan di kusutnya benang takdir atau apa, tapi Tsuna tidak menginginkan ini. Terjebak di sebuah ruangan berhawa seram biar tampilannya simple nan elegan. Pipinya lebam pas di tulang pipi sebelah kanan. Mungkin bisa lebih parah jika tadi Tsuna tidak ambil tindakan menunjukkan surat kepindahan. Orang yang hampir membuatnya masuk rumah sakit atas tuduhan masuk teritori tanpa ijin dan diclaim sebagai penyusup, sekarang tengah duduk meneliti lembar-lembar kertas entah apa isinya, dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin padahal kertasnya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." suara berat yang membuatnya trauma di pertemuan pertama memanggil namanya.

"I- iya... ?" kepala miring empat puluh lima derajat secara otomatis. Secara imajiner, telinga dan ekor anjing yang berkibas akan terlihat jika kau terlalu imajinatif membayangkan hal tidak berguna ini. Sebenarnya, Tsuna tak yakin juga sih harus menjawab atau tidak. Tapi demi sopan santun...

"Kelasmu ada di lantai dua di ujung lorong." lalu hening tak nyaman. Hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum mata sewarna logam tangguh itu memberi glare yang bisa membuat Tsuna percaya bisa membunuhnya jika terus ada di ruangan itu.

"Te- terima kasih bantuannya..." segera dengan kecepatan lari yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghindari tembakan yang selalu niat menghapus eksistensinya, Tsuna keluar tidak lupa menutup pintu lalu pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Skylark raven menghela napas dan menutup wajah tampan berlabel-anti-anas-semangkanya ketika suara langkah pendek-pendek tak terdengar. Sepertinya dia akan pergi cek-out ke rumah sakit, siapa tahu punya penyakit jantung atau tertular virus menjijikkan nanas-nanas jantan brengsek yang suka selinap intip-intip di toilet umum.

Sampai di depan kelas, Tsuna tidak langsung mengetuk atau masuk. Mau meninggalkan kesan apa kalau memperkenalkan diri sambil ngos-ngosan. Dalam pikirnya, ini kota kok gini amat orang-orangnya. Cocok sih kalau dipikirin lagi, buat tiga kakaknya yang unik-unik tapi. Adik durhaka memang.

Dirasa napasnya sudah benar dan pakaiannya sedah rapi terutama mentalnya sudah siap, Tsuna mengetuk pintu kelas. Suara dari kegiatan belajar mengajar kelas itu pun tiba-tiba hening. Entah mengapa tapi rasanya ini terlalu lama hingga seorang laki-laki berwajah menyebalkan yang sepertinya tak laku dapat pasangan membuka pintu dan hadir sebagai guru. Apa perasaannya saja atau guru ini menghela napas lega dan suasana tidak terlalu hening lagi karena yang ditemukannya bukan orang lain selain Tsuna?

"Ano, saya siswa pindahan." menyerahkan lembar keterangan pindah sekolah, guru itu akhirnya menyadari eksistensi siswa asing di hadapannya.

"Oh, hmm... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Baiklah, tunggu disini hingga aku memanggilmu masuk dan memperkenalkan diri." guru itu masuk lagi dan memberi pengumuman singkat sebelum mempersilakan Tsuna masuk.

"Perkenalkan, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Empat belas tahun, pindahan dari Italia. Mohon bantuannya." dan dengan sentuhan akhir sebuah senyuman malaikat, latar kelas itu berubah menjadi bunga-bunga dan merah muda. Ah, Tsuna sedikit bersyukur tutornya tidak hanya mengajarkan cara 'bertahan hidup' saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ zhichaloveanime, Cocoa2795, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, Natsu Yuuki, AkabaneKazama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Ossu!" Tsuna mulai merasa, harus memaksa dirinya makan sayur dan minum susu sebelum tidur. "Tsunayoshi, eh?"

"Ya- Yamamoto-san..." remaja baik hati kelebihan tinggi dan mood yang sudah menolongnya ternyata masih seumuran dengannya. Duduk di depannya dengan senyum silau matahari pagi yang seharusnya hangat dan roman- menyenangkan sajalah.

"Jangan canggung begitu. Mulai sekarang kita teman, 'kan?" Tsuna secara tidak sadar memikirkan sunglasses musim panas yang kadang ia bawa liburan ke pantai ketika masih di Sicilia. Dibanding terlihat modis di sini, maka antisipasi kebutaan adalah alasan utama dan title dukun pijat keliling untuk rewardnya. Tuna-fish tiba-tiba terserang galau kesehatan fisik dan pikiran memikirkan mau menjawab apa pernyataan yang seharusnya menyenangkan barusan. Berhubung si moe ini tidak berhati dengki macam kakak sulungnya, iya-iyain saja deh. Lumayan, bisa jadi peta hidup kalau nyasar. Ada maunya memang.

"Hm! Tentu, Yamamoto-kun." tentu dengan satu senyuman, Yamamoto pasti sudah knock-out. Senyum malaikat sih, orang polos macam Yamamoto pastilah percaya-percaya saja kalau Tsuna tidak punya niat jahat. Berhubung polos dan idiot itu beda tipis, Author pakai polos saja.

"Na, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" sebuah kotak bekal lumayan besar sudah beristirahat di meja Tsuna. Dalam imajinasi tak berdasar, Tsuna membayangkan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna dengan tambahan suplemen tambah tinggi. Kalau iya, Tsuna mau minta maksudnya. Tapi begitu dibuka isinya sushi semua.

"Hm, tentu saja." Tsuna mengeluarkan kotak bekal terlalu manis untuk anak laki-laki, Yamamoto mencatat dalam hati kalau Tsuna itu selera sama muka sama-sama kawaii. Itu hadiah hari pertama sekolah dari Ieyasu-nii katanya, bonus peluk cium level jalan pintas menuju alam baka hingga Alfonso-nii pulang dari jogging keliling Namimori dan menyapa dengan kaki. Dia tidak sempat mengecek isinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan mimpi indah yang sudah ia lupakan di pulau kapuk dan bermesraan dengan lantai di bawah tangga sampai kena cium tonfa di hari pertama.

Tsuna mengheningkan cipta ingat isi bekal ini masakan Ieyasu.

"Tsuna?" sepertinya sushi enak juga... seringai dalam hati Tsuna laksanakan.

"Etto, Yamamoto-kun... ma- maukah kau berbagi bekal makan siangmu denganku saja?" Tsuna belum mau mati karena memakan masakan kakaknya yang selevel dengan masakan dua bersaudara seayah yang menjadi teman mainnya di Italia sana.

"..." mendadak hening, Yamamoto kedapatan terkena moe attack rupanya.

"Ya- Yamamoto-kun?" jutsu puppy-eyes dikeluarkan, takut-takut tak diijinkan makan dan mati lemas sampai depan rumah. Beruntung kalau rumah sepi tanpa dua kakak bule kece yang diragukan adalah manusia karena hiperbola tingkat kebun binatang. Kalau ada mungkin akan ada acara berkabung pemakaman Tuna malang yang mati karena kakak-kakak sialan penyebab remuk tulang dan gangguan pencernaan.

"A- ahahaaaaaahhhhh... tentu tentu! Tentu saja boleh!" nah 'kan. Author sudah melakukan survei dan sudah diuji secara manual bahwa polos dan idiot itu beda tipis.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ zhichaloveanime, Cocoa2795, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, Natsu Yuuki, AkabaneKazama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Oh, Tuna-fish!" Alfonso baru pulang dari kuliah membosankannya. Dalam otak ia membayangkan si bungsu pulang dalam keadaan diare. Ah, bekal buatan Ieyasu ternyata ide kakak Al. Tapi cukuplah puas dirinya melihat lebam di pipi montok Tsuna yang sudah bisa ia tebak karena siapa. "Bertemu karnivora di hari pertama, eh?" ya, iyalah ketemu! Segalanya harus diketahui skylark penguasa itu SMP kalau tidak mau dituduh menyusup dan masuk teritori burung tampan nan imut yang suka gigit tanpa ijin.

"Hn, karnivora?" innocentnya dia memiringkan kepala. Untung kakak-kakak pirang tidak ada di rumah dan tidak sedang berada di tempat umum. Karena peromon-pemanggil-pedopil Tsuna memang sejak lahir tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mengancam keselamatan jiwanya, sumpah.

"Seseorang dari klan Hibari." ya, dari pada keluarga, Alfonso menggolongkan Hibari adalah sebuah klan yakuza yang hobi tertib peraturan macam polisi jalan tanpa otak maling kantong orang seliweran. Oh, Tsuna merinding.

"Maksudmu ketua komite kedisiplinan itu? Apa dia yakuza?" merinding Tsuna membayangkan bertambahnya pem-bully berkekuatan di atas rata-rata. "Sudah aku duga 'dia' melemparkanku ke mari untuk membuatku menderita." batin Tsuna menjerit menyerapahi seorang keji di Italia sana. Seringai tercetak Tampan.

"Oh! Kau membuat masalah dengannya Tuna-fish? Bahaya! Bahaya! Ini bahaya!" rencana ini akan absolut akan berhasil menghiburnya.

"HIIIEEEE! Apa yang bahaya?!"

"Kudengar Hibari dari Namimori-middle masih belum dijinakkan, ia akan meniti siapa saja yang melanggar peraturannya." dengan suara rendah dan dalam Alfonso mulai mengarang ceritanya. Sebagian kecil jujur sih... tapi hanya sebagian... kecil...

"HIIIIEEEEEEE! SONNAAAA!"

"Dan jika menarik perhatiannya, maka dia akan didikte. Bisa jadi akan dijadikan lawan tarung dan dihajarnya setiap bertemu... ataaaauuuu! Dia akan diikat dan diperbudak selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanyaa..."

"HIIIEEEEEE! IYADAAAA YOOOOO!"

"Ehehee, berhati-hatilah Tuna-fish... Hibari tidak pernah kenal ampunan dan kau baru bertemu satu..."

"Satu?! Ada berapa dari mereka?!"

"Kepala klan tak ubahnya seorang iblis kejam! Pasangannya juga kuat tapi dia juga diperbudak! Keturunannya ada tiga. Ketiganya adalah pemegang kuat kekuasaan Namimori. Tapi kau bisa cukup tenang karena anak tertua Hibari sekarang ini ada di China. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lega begitu saja! Dua anak lainnya belum jinak sempurna dan hanya kepala klan dan anak tertuanya saja yang bisa menghentikan mereka ketika sudah mengamuk!"

Dalam batin Tsuna membayangkan orang-orang seram berbadan kekar berwajah iblis. Alfonso menikmati reaksi si bungsu, perubahan ekspresi yang jelas selalu bisa memudahkannya menebak isi pikiran malang sang adik favoritnya. Ah, Alfonso suka dimanjakan oleh Tuna-fish yang selalu bisa menghibur kebosanannya.

"Yappari, dengan tingkahmu yang selalu menarik perhatian itu, kau pasti akan mendapat perhatian khusus dari para Hibari!" Alfonso murni mendoakan adiknya. Doa kurang ajar memang. Dia menyeringai mengingat buku tak terbit karya tutor mereka yang berjudul 'Dasar Bermasyarakat', hanya Tsuna yang sukses besar mempraktikkan dengan caranya sendiri. Buku panduan beradaptasi dan menjadi warga yang baik di manapun, kapan pun, situasi apa pun ditulis oleh hitman nomor satu di dunia merangkap tutor jenius serba bisa. Jadi jangan harap isinya memuat kehidupan normal manusia bumi pada umumnya dan umurnya.

"HIIIEEEE!"

"Ghaaahhh! Pelankan suaramu itu Tuna-fish, aku tidak mau tuli karena suara fantastismu yang seperti perempuan itu. Lagi pula para Hibari itu akan lebih tertarik pada orang-orang kuat karena mereka haus kekuatan dan sensasi bertarung. Tapi tidak jarang mereka akan lebih tertarik pada herbivora kecil yang i-m-u-t..."

"Ma- maaf... Tunggu... APAAA?!"

"Ah, Tuna-fish... masak ini untuk makan malam." tanpa ambil pusing teriakan terakhir Tsuna, Alfonso mengeluarkan dua paket filet ikan tuna dari frezzer. Nah, alfonso-nii-san memang kejam. Setelah bercerita seram yang padahal hanya manipulasi hiperbola di banyak bagian, Tsuna dibuat merasa kanibal sekarang. Ingin rasanya melempar kakaknya tersayang ke lubang kubur dan menancapkan batu nisan dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sayang, tubuh shotanya tidak akan mampu.

Yaah, yang penting hari ini dia cukup aman untuk melanjutkan hidup sinting tidak bergaransi, dengan ancaman dibunuh, untuk dihidupkan lagi, untuk dibunuh lagi, untuk dihidupkan lagi. Entah apa tujuannya, mungkin itu hanya hobi. Juga sasaran di-bully itu pasti, berhubung muka kawaii bully-able sudah menurun dari sepuh walau akan hilang seiring tertularnya sifat keji tutor warisan yang kini masih di Italia. Tunggu, itu tutor turun-menurun kagak mati-mati? *dor!*

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, zhichaloveanime, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Dia di sana, tersenyum dan bercanda tawa bahagia dengan teman-temannya. Gadis idola yang membuatnya doki-doki suru pada pandangan pertama. Kyoko Sasagawa namanya. Mau dekat-dekat pun banyak saingannya. Sekeras apa pun perjuangannya akan masuk friendzone saja rumornya. Murid teladan memang beda. Pacaran urusan belakangan, belajar dikedepankan. Tapi katanya, ada satu penghalang besar yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dilewati oleh orang biasa dengan kekuatan rata-rata. Seperti sebuah sistem pelindung yang tidak bisa ditembus entah apa, Tsuna belum tahu. Bicara kekuatan, Tsuna menyeringai kecil memikirkan kemungkinan untuk dirinya.

Di sana Tsuna sekarang. Menopang dagu memandangi sang cinta monyet bagaikan tak ada hal menarik lain disekitarnya, padahal sedari tadi Yamamoto setengah frustasi memanggil nama remaja shota dengan tingkat kepolosan diambang jurang neraka.

"...na! ... Tsuna... TSUNA! OI!" dasarnya kekuatan Yamamoto memang sudah tidak diragukan, cuma satu tepuk berasa ditampar. Tapi hasilnya, Tsuna bisa sadar dari dunia khayalannya... sambil meringkuk, meringis akan nasib tulang-tulangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna menyerapah tentang kondisinya yang tidak mungkin sedang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Bisakah dia lulus dengan nyawa tetap ada di dalam raganya? Tsuna ragu.

"A- aah... y- ya begitulah... jadi... ada apa?" demi tidak dipanggil dengan panggilan sayang sang tutor, Tsuna jaga image. Senyum meyakinkan macam sales door-to-door yang mementingan kenaikan gaji ketimbang urusan barangnya palsu atau asli, biar capek sampai pengen lepas kaki.

"Dari tadi kau melamun, sakit?" Tsuna punya feeling kalau topiknya dilanjutkan, bakal nyerempet hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Intuisinya itu absolute! Dan tidak boleh ada yang menentang apa kata intuisinya atau Tsuna lempar ke bara api yang selalu ia katakan 'su-te-ki' dengan senyuman dan mata berbinar. Racun kekejaman berlaku lain bagi bungsu Sawada ini.

"Ah, tidak... hm, makan siang?" Tsuna mengeluarkan kotak bekal normal, berbentuk balok, berwarna jingga, dengan tutup putih. Isinya Tsuna sendiri yang masak demi menghindari keracunan. Ditata apik DAN tidak selebay kakak pengidap brother-complex-nya "Nah, aku membuatnya sendiri, mau coba? Setidaknya aku mau membalas makan siang kemarin." *smile* di belakang sana, beberapa siswa tumbang kehabisan darah dan Yamamoto sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Tsuna, mengikatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam karung, lalu bawa pulang. Author saja tidak bisa melakukannya, maka tidak boleh ada yang melakukannya kalau masih mau hidup.

"Be- benarkah? Tentu! Aku akan mencobanya!" sebenarnya jika diperkirakan dalam jangka panjang, ini akan berakhir buruk. Tapi kabar baiknya, Tsuna tidak peka akan kesalahan kecil yang akan terus ia lakukan untuk seterusnya. Author ketawa penyihir di ujung ruangan.

Walau topik sudah ia rubah dan teman pertamanya sekarang banyak mengocehkan pujian untuk Tsuna, hati tidak mau menolak untuk tetap memperhatikan eksistensi sang idola yang bagaikan matahari yang begitu menghidupi. Tanpa sadar dia melamun lagi. Membayangkan banyak hal yang membahagiakan bersama Kyoko. Sedang orang yang dilamunkan tiba-tiba merinding. Jangan tanya Author apa yang Tuna-fish bayangkan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Renkou-tachii, Natsu Yuuki, zhichaloveanime, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Yang bisa Tsuna lihat hanya kegelapan. Ia yakin dirinya masih sadar. Padahal ini belum jam tidur dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia menyalakan komputer di kamarnya. Rasa-rasanya dia juga masih nyaman di kursi belajarnya, bukan terbaring melayang-layang di udara seperti nasari author-author yang membuatnya mati suri atau reinkarnasi *Authordikeroyok*. Jadi intinya, ini bukan khayalan kesehatan Tsuna saja.

Tapi mati listrik. Bukan hal besar memang, tapi biasanya dibesar-besarkan.

"TSUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAA- gabuagh." Beruntung Tsuna mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tapi barusan Ieyasu menabrak pintu kamarnya atau tembok? Keras sekali suaranya.

Dengan merayap, Tsuna bangkit menuju lemarinya mencari lilin atau senter. Sayang, lilin yang ditemukannya hanya berupa sisa-sisa lelehan dengan sumbu kurang dari satu sentimeter. Setidaknya bisa memberinya cahaya biar hanya satu-dua menit, dari pada harus menabrak benda keras dan tahu-tahu dapat peluk maut Ieyasu? Tapi masalahnya dia tidak punya korek api. Seandainya dia bisa mengeluarkan api. Sayangnya ini fanfic AU.

"Na, baka-Yasu... kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan tembok?" sorot cahaya bisa Tsuna lihat dari sela-sela pintu kamarnya. Tsuna membuka pintu.

"..." Tsuna sweatdrop saja diambang pintu, menyaksikan tubuh Ieyasu yang sepertinya sedang sekarat, dicolek-colek jahil kaki berbalut selop kelinci merah muda Alfonso. Lagi pula, jika yang dicari Ieyasu adalah kamar Tsuna, kenapa dia malah menabrak dinding di seberang pintu kamar Tsuna? Terkadang Tsuna ingin pergi bersama semua kakaknya untuk periksa kejiwaan, karena tamasya sudah terlalu mainstream.

"Oh! Tuna-fish." Alfonso berbalik menghadap Tsuna, lampu darurat di tangannya diangkat setinggi wajah Tsuna. "Aku hanya mau memanggilmu untuk makan malam." dengan wajah datar tersirat kepuasan itu, rasanya Alfonso tidak niat sekali repot-repot naik ke lantai dua untuk memberitahunya makan malam sudah siap. Ara~ sepertinya karena Ieyasu tadi ngotot ingin memanggil Tsuna, tidak percaya Tsuna bisa selamat, makannya Alfonso menyusul... dengan membawa satu-satunya lampu darurat rumah ini. Fufu... Alfonso sayang adik ternyata.

"Al! Kenapa kau bawa lampu daruratnya?! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" suara Dino dari lantai satu terdengar jelas, lalu suara debam dan pekikan familiar. Ah, Dino tersandung kakinya sediri.

"Ayo turun, sebelum Haneuma itu menggulingkan meja makan." Alfonso pergi sambil menyeret kaki Ieyasu, entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti di tangga. Tsuna sih mengekor saja, berhubung dia juga tidak ada sumber cahaya di kamar. Kira-kira makan malam ini apa ya? Bukan tuna seperti kemarin malam 'kan? Ie-nii sampai menggambar wajah Tsuna menggunakan saus, padahal lebih mirip kappa. Tsuna tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau itu benar dirinya. Horor!

Oh, lihat Dino di sana. Bergelung manja dengan spageti di samping kaki meja. Untung yang jatuh jatah makan malamnya Dino sendiri. Alfonso dan Tsuna mengucap puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Alhamdulillah...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ zhichaloveanime, Cocoa2795, Renkou-tachii, Natsu Yuuki, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Akhir pekan, di mana manusia diberi kesempatan untuk memuaskan hasrat egois bernama malas. Tidur sampai siang, mandi kapan-kapan, tapi makan tetap jalan. Walau kadang terlalu terbuai godaan iblis dalam hati sampai lupa kalau ada janji walau bukan kencan sama mantan... *eh?

Semisal bule kece ini, ketua OSIS merangkap idola NamiHigh yang sekarang sedang kelabakan bak banci taman lawang kena operasi. Bangun berkat pesan berantai dari tangan kanan yang perangainya garang-garang kucing dan satu pesan bernada datar beraura seram walau pengirim tidak ada di hadapan. Intinya, Sawada Ieyasu lupa bahwa dirinya mengumumkan akan diadakan rapat rutin bulanan di hari libur yang cerah ini di sekolah... hanya alasan memang, demi menghindari pulang kemalaman dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tsu-chan kerena dilarang masuk kamar adik tersayang.

"Ie-nii!" seruan dari suara yang menurut Ieyasu adalah yang paling manis dan indah bagai dentang lonceng pernikahan, memanggilnya. Refleks brother compleks yang dideritanya, membuat fokus hanya pada sosok adik imut sedunianya. Maka larilah dia mencari dedek tuna untuk diberi pelukan sayang penjemput kematian -menurut Tsuna loh-.

"Tsu-chaann~!" meski masih hanya mengenakan kemeja dan kolor motif hati merah muda.

"Najis!" bukan hanya satu orang yang menembakkan panah beracun bersua cemooh pada Ieyasu yang langsung dapat salam tendang gratis dari sulung Sawada atas tingkahnya itu. Tamu-tamu yang baru datang inginya ikut menyiksa Ieyasu, tapi takut kena borgol 'yakuza-polisi' di pojok sana.

"Bagaimana bisa makhluk ini jadi ketua OSIS?" sang tangan kanan berambut merah muda *kenapanah* menggumam penyesalan.

"Ahahaa, maa... sewaktu pemilihan aku sedang sakit." mas cakep kelebihan mood sepertinya hanya mencoba mengelak.

"Hmm, dia membagikan permen dan kue gratis sih." remaja pemalas berambut hijau ini langsung menerobos masuk ke dapur. Mencari sesajen untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cih." Tsuna merinding mendengar decihan dari sosok ganteng-ganteng seram.

"Nufufu, kukira muka seke itu bisa aku kuasain." suara terakhir mengalihkan titik fokus dari ketua OSIS najis ke semangka-nanas-pedo-mesum.

"Sepertinya dia tertular/terpengaruh/kesurupan semangka-nanas-pedo-mesum." kompak semua yang terlibat situasi merepotkan pagi ini, kecuali Ieyasu yang masih nyusruk dan semangka pedo yang menjadi objek pengalihan.

"Oi, Tuna-fish. Buatkan mereka suguhan." Alfonso melenggang pergi, membangunkan Dino sepertinya. Sedangkan para tamu duduk tanpa dipersilahkan, bagai rumah sendiri. Ada yang menyusul remaja pemalas tadi pergi ke dapur, mengacak-acak isi kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan mencari sesajen untuk dirinya sendiri.

"..." Tsuna merasa tidak perlu untuk ikut campur, karena buntutnya dia sendiri yang akan repot.

Intuisinya bilang begitu. Jadi lebih baik dia kembali ke kamar dan lanjut fesbukan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Remah-Remah Rengginang, Cocoa2795, Ssora0, zhichaloveanime, Natsu Yuuki, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Mengelus sayang jidat yang dipelester karena memar yang kentara, hadiah bangun tidur pengganti morning kissu dari Alfonso-nii-san. Dino sebenarnya sudah bangun sebelum dibangunkan, hanya ingin meneruskan mimpi indah terbang bersama burung sadis yang masih terlalu muda ketempat yang jauh... jauuuhhhh. Begitu keluar dari kamar tanpa repot mandi, ruang tamu sudah penuh sesak oleh bocah-bocah absurd NamiHigh yang sedang berdebat pasal rute otoge terbaru yang masih segelan, jangan tanya siapa yang beli. Dino mikir. Mereka apa? Cewek-cewek lovesick cowok-cowok kece? Kecil-kecil sudah homo. Nggak sadar dirinya bahkan semi pedo.

Tidak memperhatikan keramaian nggak jelas di rumahnya, Dino hanya perlu segelas susu dengan gula banyak-banyak untuk membangunkan nyawanya yang masih nyangkut di tempat tidur. Tapi begitu mendapat view ruang makan, serasa Dino melihat pintu surga, atau dia saja yang masih tidur nyambi jalan? Yang pasti dia tidak mau bangun jika benar masih tidur dan ada mimpi indahnya tadi... tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda... mimpi indahnya habis ketumpahan mayonais? Ah, Dino... kau mulai pikun.

Tsuna merasa, kehausannya ini bikin sial. Di ambang pintu dapur, Dino berdiri megap-megap seperti ikan. Aah, padahal Tsuna hanya ingin ambil jus jeruk sebelum habis dijarah teman-teman Ieyasu. Memutuskan mengabaikan eksistensi adik kembar Alfonso, Tsuna menyelinap di antara kusen pintu dan kakaknya. Langsung menuju kulkas begitu bisa masuk.

"Nah, Tuna-fish," Alfonso duduk posisi wuenak di kursi ujung meja makan layaknya raja. Di seberangnya, sosok menyerupai Hibari-san yang kepalanya ketumpahan mayonais menyesap minuman yang kelihatannya masih panas dari cangkir yang bisa dibilang feminim pake bunga-bunga. Tsuna tegang layaknya ikan masuk frezzer ingat trauma hari pertama. Alfonso tidak suka dicueki.

"Oi!" dengan gerak patah-patah, Tsuna merespon. "Ini, belanja sana! Bocah sapi sialan itu menguras isi lemari penyimpanan." ibu jarinya menunjuk remaja SMA yang duduk dengan 'sopan'nya di depan pantry, menguap lalu melanjutkan cemilannya.

Beringsut waspada pada sosok yang bisa Tsuna deteksi sebagai salah satu keturunan Hibari, Tsuna akhirnya sampai di sisi sang kakak tertua. Lembar seribu yen diambil, lalu kakinya segera melangkah menuju pintu kulkas untuk jus favoritnya.

Tiga, lima menit kemudian Dino bercicip. "Alaude-kun!" dan menerjang remaja mirip Hibari Kyoya tapi bersurai dirty-blonde. "Ne, ne, Kyo-kun, bagaimana kabar dia hari ini? apa dia tadi bangun pagi? Apa dia sudah sarapan? Apa dia menanyakan sesuatu tentangku-" lalu Dino sudah terkapar dengan lengan kaki sudah terborgol. Muncul dari mana borgol-borgol itu? Apa sudah ditemukan teknologi abad dua puluh dua yang bernama kantong ajaib?

Angin berhembus datar entah dari mana. Tsuna tidak mau tahu dan langsung keluar.

Pucuk tak mengiba, nanas terkutuk pun tiba.

"ANIKIII!" baru mau Tsuna membuka pintu, tahu-tahu sudah ada saja yang dengan baik hati MENDOBRAKkan pintu untuknya. Benda persegi itu sudah hampir lepas dari engselnya berkat sesosok (sesosok?) makhluk (makhluk?) astral (euum...) menyerupai nanas (nanaass! ^o^)/. *Author terkapar ditusuk trident*

Tuna-fish dan nanas-san mematung saling pandang, panah moe si brunette sukses menancap di jantung hati pikiran napsu nanas biru bermata belang /bukan berarti motif macan, cheetah, nanas, hati dan sebagainya lho/. Untungnya Tsuna tidak perlu melakukan aksi india-india-an, karena dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu per seratus ribu mikro detik(?), nanas biru itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di bawah tangga. Seorang gadis manis bertampang tanpa dosa berdiri menggantikan yang nanas meregang nyawa /eh? Bukanya naas? Sudahlah/.

"Mukuro-sama, anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan saya, tadi itu reflek karena mendeteksi pedopil anda kumat." Tsuna sweatdrop, gadis ber-eyepatch memberi alasan... err... penjelasan akan sikapnya tadi –menendang-dari-belakang- pada sang Mukuro-sama.

"Nai, nai, nai, Chrome-chan. Good job!" seorang nanas lain dengan paduan semangka mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya untuk gadis yang masih di ambang pintu. Beberapa teman Ieyasu juga memberikan pujian atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan gadis yang terlihat –tidak-akan-mungkin-bisa-membunuh-nyamuk-sekalipun di depan Tsuna.

"A- arigatou..." gadis yang disadari Tsuna juga memiliki model rambut nanas itu tersipu. 'Manisnya~' kalau Tsuna boleh berkontar, walau tertelan pujian lain berbunyi 'Sadisnya~'. "A- ano..." lamunan Tsuna buyar, gadis itu menatapnya lekat.

"Ah, silahkan masuk..." setidaknya gadis ini masih memiliki sopan santun. Dan mungkin agak lebih waras dibanding beberapa yang baru-baru ini ditemuinya.

"Doumo..." setelah membungkuk pada Tsuna dan melepas sepatu, gadis bernama Chrome itu masuk. Tsuna melanjutkan langkah. Tapi berhenti lagi ketika ingat tamunya yang manis akan ditinggal sendirian bersama para manusia absurd. Ah, Tsuna sakit kepala.

"Etto... aku masih belum hapal jalan..."

"Biar aku temani!" Ieyasu dan Nanas biru berdiri antusias, nanas semangka mengangkat tangan menawarkan diri. Dino yang masih terikat membuka mulut namun tak jadi ikut-ikutan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar, dia ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini. 'Seandainya jasa mereka bisa dijual...' Tsuna mulai jahat. Seorang berambut merah muda(?) menampar kepala tiga orang yang terlalu optimis.

"Kita kemari untuk rapat! Jangan macam-macam dengan alasan membantu, agar bisa kabur dari sini!" galaknya. Padahal dari tadi dia dan yang lain hanya ribut sendiri memperebutkan rute ikemen mana yang mau dimainkan.

"Tapi aku bukan anggota OSIS!" si nanas biru mencoba mengelak.

"Kau itu juga ikut terlibat aho! Hargai senpaimu!" balasnya. "Nah Chrome! Temani ochibi-Sawada ini!" Tsuna merasa agak sakit right in the kokoro mendengar panggilan itu untuknya.

"Ah, ha- hai." Chrome berbalik dan kembali memakai sepatu bootsnya. Yah, setidaknya Tsuna dapat keuntungan. Intuisinya berkata buruk tentang ide memilih tiga yang barusan. Sekarang dia ditemani gadis manis, nggak tersesat dan mungkin akan jauh dari bahaya. Tsuna mah gitu orangnya. "Ano..." Chrome menghadap gurita pink memastikan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengirim tagihan lembur ke kepala keluarga Rokudo." sebuah seringai dan jempol tangan diangkat, lalu suara protes terdengar kompak, namun Tsuna sudah didorong keluar dari kediamannya oleh Chrome yang berwajah ceria yang-terbaca-asik-gaji-bulan-ini-naik. Mungkin pengaruh sulung Dokuro yang bekerja sebagai rentenir. Alasannya, bekerja dengan keluarga Rokudo saja tidak memenuhi kriteria ideal jumlah tabungan dan gunungan uang dalam rekening banknya, padahal keluarga yang sudah turun temurun menjadi pelayan keluarga Rokudo ini sekarang bahkan lebih kaya dari keluarga masternya sendiri. Tinggal menunggu waktu sih, sampai azab turun karena dosa serakahnya. Kalau ditelan bumi, author mau ngasi tanda silang merah terus digali. Kan saya seneng. *plak!

* * *

NB: Saya tuliskan bahwasannya keluarga Dokuro adalah keluarga yang turun-menurun melayani keluarga Rokudo dengan loyal... err... mungkin generasi ini agak berbeda. Kedua keluarga asli italia, dan Chrome adalah pelayan pribadi Mukuro. Sudah ah, spoiler banyak-banyak bisa bahaya... /Author... tolonglah.../ *authordibuang*

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Ssora0, zhichaloveanime, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Tsuna tidak mengerti, lalu tidak mau tahu sama sekali. Urat malunya sudah aktif semua, hampir over penggunaannya malah. Dirinya tidak mengenal seorang pun di sana, hanya seorang asing yang tidak pernah bertemu. Namun gadis manis yang menemaninya menuntaskan perintah yang mulia Alfonso-onii-sama, bersikap sebaliknya. Semu di pipinya Tsuna akui menambah tingkat manis hingga level pencipta diabetes sekali lihat. Yang jadi masalah ada antusiasme Chrome pada tontonan tidak bermutu di ujung jurang opera sabun roman picisan berharga minus. Ketika memilih sayur tadi, tiba-tiba saja Tsuna terseret ke depan sebuah florist di mana sebuah adegan nista terjadi. Ah, bisa-bisanya seorang anak manis punya kekuatan macam hero dari barat sana.

"Dokuro-san, kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Tuntas tiga bulan masa penantianku dalam bingkai pekerjaan yang harus menjauh darimu, sekarang aku senang bisa kembali memandang wajah terindah itu." gombalan rendah penuh modus meluncur dari si muka playboy yang memerankan akting pangeran harem dalam ekspektasi.

Tsuna merasa harus ke kamar mandi... berwudhu, atau mandi wajib jika perlu. Matanya sudah hampir kena belek paska bertemu anak Tsuyoshi-san, sekarang apa mata yang mulai iritasi ini akan meleleh pasal lihat adegan jijay di depannya ini? Serius deh, ini pasar, bukan panggung opera.

"Kampret lu! Nggodain orang lihat-lihat dong! Di sini pasar bego'!" yang di godain malah nyolot pake ngotot, banyak perempatan berhamburan di kepala tertutup hoodie.

"Nah, nah, kalau nggak di sini berarti mau?" lalu pot bunga dari florist yang jadi korban bekgron mencium kening pemuda ganteng, cuma rada anjrit kelakuannya.

Pelempar barang tidak ikut andil dalam hal ganti rugi, yang jadi sasaran lempar malah dengan senang hati memberi ganti /beuh, pamer kekayaan dia/. Ini yang dosa siapa coba? Tsuna 'kan illfeel. Sampe ngelirik Author yang lagi nulis tuh, kasi muka uke-yandere pake tulisan itu-summary-ditulis-no-pairing-nape-ni-adegan-najis-masih-ada? Nah, author pun hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, bodo' amat terancam beku ditempat. Ini fic AU, jadi aman. *pot besar menewaskan Author* /tapi boong/

"Ah ah, Dokuro-san~."

"Pergi kau sialan! Ladeni orang lain sana!"

"Hee... nona cantik cemburu~"

"..." Tsuna bisa merasakan napsu membunuh dari Dokuro-san malang. Biar ini fic AU, bukan berarti ahli palak Namimori udah nggak bisa ilusi. Pasal gimana caranya, tentu 'entah' jawabnya, buat 'cuci otak korban peras' alasan pastinya.

Setelah trik ini dan itu dilakukan dengan cepat, sang 'nona cantik' hilang. Ahli gombal kebingungan dompetnya hilang. Chrome tepuk tangan. Tsuna melambaikan tangan –pada CCTV terdekat-.

"Ahahaa, sugoi na Mammon-nii! Deposit bertambah!" Chrome berseru riang.

"Heh?" Tsuna sedikit berfikir.

"Ah, ma- maaf Sawada-san. Tadi itu kakak saya, Viper, baru ganti nama menjadi Mammon setelah suatu 'insiden'. Mungkin dia baru saja selesai menagih hutang. Jarang-jarang dia- /dan bla bla bla/" Chrome bercerita dengan senyum ceria terpasang bangga. Walau Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari menagih hutang sebagai rentenir kalap.

Pemuda tukang gombal masuk mode cool, berlalu dengan aura blink-blink menyebar pheromon. Sepertinya hendak mencari mangsa yang lainnya. Intuisi Tsuna masih menjalankan roda giginya dengan mulus, semulus hawa dingin yang lewat ketika pandangan pujangga kesepian yang padahal jones sok cool menusuk padanya.

"Aah, kelinci kecil yang di sa- " sebelum tuntas, Tsuna sudah lari menyeret Chrome. Dugaannya benar! Pria bersenyawa memabukkan bagi kaum hawa itu homo. Author smirk-smirk menantang pada Tsuna, salah siapa nantangin Author. Ufu, berniat tebak siapa jones ini?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ zhichaloveanime, Cocoa2795, Kuroshi Charlice, Natsu Yuuki, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Ssora0, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah mendaki gunung melewati lembah /bukan!/ bisa pulang selamat menghadapi jalanan Namimori yang penuh dengan ke-absurd-an massa, tanpa harus kehilangan apa pun semisal keperjakaan saja sudah sujud syukur. Batin Tsuna, 'ini kota kok gini amat orang-orangnya." walau sudah pernah ia lontarkan protes tak berlisan tersebut sejak chapter awal-awal. Rumah yang sudah sepi Tsuna juga syukuri, serius deh. Rombongan anak-anak NamiHigh sudah tidak terlihat pucuknya. Hanya meninggalkan iblis tertua dari empat bersaudara Sawada dan bungsunya yang baru masuk. Chrome tadi pamit ketika mereka masih berada dua blok sebelum rumah Sawada.

Tsuna meletakkan katung plastik besar di meja makan dan membawa kantung kertas di pelukannya ke pantry. Alfonso masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk ala raja di kursi yang biasa. Sesekali menguap.

"Tadaima." salam Tsuna yang dibalas 'okaeri' malas-malas.

"Kau lama sekali pergi belanja." Alfonso mulai ngubek isi plastik yang ada di meja. Beberapa cup ramen instan dan lebih banyak bahan mentah dan sayuran untuk persediaan. Seribu yen untuk sebanyak ini, ditambah cemilan dan makanan kaleng yang di bawa Tsuna ke pantry? Sepertinya bakat tawar-menawar maman menurun semua ke Tsuna. "Mau masak apa nanti malam?"

"Hm, kare? Makarel? Sarden..." jawab Tsuna tak yakin, sementara Alfonso masih mengaduk isi plastik belanjaan.

"..." gerakan Alfonso terhenti mendadak. Tangannya meraih dua bungkusan plastik kemas. Lalu menghadap Tsuna yang masih memikirkan masakan apa untuk nanti malam, berhubung malam ini Tsuna yang masak.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Alfonso lalu mengangkat dua bungkusan yang ditemukannya di antara belanjaan Tsuna. Daging sapi dan udon kering. Tsuna terkekeh melihat Alfonso yang berwajah datar namun matanya berbinar.

"Pedas atau manis?" godanya.

"Dame-Tsuna, kau jelas tahu apa yang aku mau." Alfonso mayun ditanya masalah rasa. Muka seramnya berubah jadi macam anak SD nggak dibeliin mainan. Tsunderenya kalo sama Tsuna doang memang. Bahkan panggilan Tsuna berubah. Ah, ah, Alfonso minta dimanja! Manisnya~.

"Hai, hai! Spicey beef udon akan siap tersedia untuk makan malam hari ini. Mohon tunggu dengan tertib!" Tsuna mengumumkan menunya ala pelayan restoran berbintang, walau menurut Author lebih pantas kalau dipakein kostum maid *dor!*. Alfonso sendiri sudah girang dalam hati. Jangan tanya author kenapa Alfonso nampak OOC, itu sifat terpendap Alfonso yang selalu jaim kok. Betewe, Tuna-fish memang calon istri yang baik... *eh? /authorngumpetgegarapendekbanget/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Ssora0, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	12. Chapter 12

Senin.

Satu nama dari tujuh hari wajib yang ada di deretan kalender masehi. Dan Tsuna menaruh kebencian yang sebelas dua belas dengan hari yang terjepit oleh liburan ini. Senin pagi selalu membuat Tsuna membutuhkan banyak-banyak keberuntungan tingkat maksimal. Alfonso yang bak alarm hidup rumah Sawada di 'Namimori yang hening di pagi hari' -karenajadwalpatrol'yakuza'berisiikementamvannanmoe- memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi yang tidak berniat masuk ke zona masuk akal karena dia berangkat subuh-subuh hari. Membuat kakak tertua berhalangan untuk membangunkan adik-adik naasnya yang hobi ngebo. Alarm beruntun pun tidak akan mempan untuk membangunkan tiga remaja cakep yang sudah biasa di bangunkan dalam kondisi hidup atau mati ini. Alfonso bahkan dengan baik hati akan memasangkan alarm dengan instrument nina bobo paling syahdu dan menyambungnya dengan rentetan suara dalam adegan peperangan dari salah satu koleksi filmnya ketika sudah mepet jam masuk sekolah. Alasan berhalangan untuk membangunkan disusun sengaja memang.

Bangun kesiangan, lupa sarapan, bento ketinggalan, uang saku pas-pasan, ga bawa sinpanan jajan. Tsuna selesai mendafter kesialannya pagi ini sambil lari dari seekor Chihuahua yang mengejar di belakangnya. Dosa apa Tsuna, cuma lari menyelamatkan nyawa dari penjaga gerbang yang naik dari neraka kok malah dikejar. Chihuahua sialan. Ah, sudah terlihat. Sang prefek sudah siap sedia di pos jaganya. Berdiri angkuh menyilangkan tangan, bersandar pada gerbang yang setengah ditutup. Tsuna merasa sengsara dengan kelakuan anikinya, bu- bukan berarti Tsuna rela dibangunkan dengan palu seratus ton tiap pagi atau apa loh, sumpah serapah lainnya mengekor. Picingan Hibari sepertinya menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia dapat mangsa pagi ini.

Hitungan mundur dari ujung tanduk, tiga, dua, satu, lalu memulai dering alarm bahaya tingkat waspada meteor jatuh. Dan gerbang tertutup dengan suara benturan keras. Petir imajiner bertenaga tinggi seperti menyambarnya, menghentikan derap jantung yang sedari tadi berpacu tak karuan dalam adrenalin nelangsa ditunggui malaikat maut tanpa belas kasihan.

Dan Tsuna masih berada tiga meter dari besi yang terangkai menghalangi jalan. Menyangkar Tsuna di luar bersama iblis bungsu keturunan Hibari. Sebuah seringaian membuat Tsuna ingin segera berbalik dan pulang, tapi sadar hukumannya akan beranak-pinak jika nekat dilakukan.

"Kau terlambat herbivore, kamikorosu." desisan senang terdengar kejam, menyayat mental hingga jatuh ke dasar. Seterbiasa apa pun Tsuna dengan pembelajaran menyiksa, dirinya masih tidak sanggup untuk terus menerima kejamnya dunia kepadanya.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" anak malang... dia harus bermesraan dengan tonfa-san untuk kedua kalinya. *tebar bunga tujuh rupa*

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Meja resepsionis berhias tiga tangkai bunga lili Calla dalam vas kristal tinggi cukup membantu Tsuna kembali ke mood yang baik ketika masuk ke tempat ini. Novel fantasi yang berjejer cukup melegakan hati. Otaknya sedang ingin refresh dari keabsurd-an dunia barunya, di Namimori yang damai sentosa menurut orang gila tapi.

Dikarenakan rapat dadakan para guru dan wali kelas, jam pagi dikosongkan hingga selesai jam makan siang. Tidak dipulangkan sekalian memang. Leguh kecewa terdengar banyak ketika pengumuman itu disiarkan, berada di teritori skylark tanpa kegiatan pasti itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Tsunanya sih bodo amat. Dia menyelamatkan diri di tempatnya kini berdiri... dengan senyum yang menurut penggemarnya kawaii tapi Author creepy.

Keberuntungan pertama hari ini, perpustakaan Namichuu ternyata memiliki koleksi yang bisa menyaingin perpustakaan pusat, terlebih novel-novel fiksi. Puaslah Tsuna bisa ngedem di tempat layaknya surga dunia ini. Tau lah kalau tutornya yang kasih buku, adanya buku undang-undang, peraturan, cara bertahan hidup, sejarah dan lain yang membuat mata enggan untuk menetap di kesadaran. Maka fiksi fantasi dalam cetak hitam di atas serat kayu hasil olahan selalu membantunya recover dari siksa materi di otak kiri.

Suasana tenang yang sesekali diselingi bunyi roda-roda kecil dari rak dorong petugas yang menggembalikan buku-buku yang sebelumnya dipinjam ke tempat semula, damai yang terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan. Terlebih alur-alur cerita yang merantainya masuk dalam imajinasi luas yang lebih dalam.

Tsuna selalu memiliki koleksi terbaru dari toko langganannya ketika masih di Sicilia. Mungkin nanti Tsuna akan bertanya pada Yamamoto tempat terbaik mendapatkan buku-buku luncuran terbaru. Ah, dirinya sudah membayangkan tumpukan buku yang menghias rak-rak koswong di kamarnya. Tsuna memasang muka berambisi yang cukup madesu di pengelihatan author.

"Tsuna-kun?" suara lembut berdentang indah mengisi pendengarannya. Suara yang kini sudah Tsuna hapal betul siapa pemiliknya. Keberuntungan berikutnya menghampiri pemilik wajah moe berhias lebam hasil ciuman tonfa kesayangan prefek Namimori. Kyoko tersenyum manis padanya, Tsuna butuh oksigen.

"Ha- hai Kyoko-chan." terkekeh canggung, Tsuna mencoba menenangkan debaran tiba-tiba yang mampir di jantungnya.

"Hee, Tsuna-kun, kau suka membaca novel?" pertanyaan simple yang membuat Tsuna berbunga-bunga out of topic. 'Aku bicara dengannya! Aku bicara dengannya! Waaaaaiiiiiii!' Tsuna girang dalam hati.

"U- um, tapi cerita fiksi fantasi." menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hee, aku lebih suka cerita misteri. Tapi sepertinya fantasi juga menarik." Kyoko melirik tumpukan novel yang baru Tsuna selesaikan baca. Dua jam dan Tsuna sudah kalap oleh semangat imajinasi. Sedikit bergidik Tsuna ketika melihat sebuah buku hardcover berbahasa inggris di tangan Kyoko, sebuah novel misteri dengan lebal dua kali buku telepon. Tsuna meringis ngeri. Anak rajin memang beda.

"Nah Tsuna-kun. Ayo kapan-kapan kita ke toko buku. Aku ingin membeli novel misteri yang baru keluar minggu ini!"usul Kyoko yang membut Tsuna nge-fly seketika.

"Hm! Tentu!" jawab Tsuna pasti. Siapa yang tidak antusias kalau diajak jalan-jalanmoduskencanuhuk ke tempat yang memang sedari awal diidamkan oleh orang yang ditaksir? Tsuna bahagia langit ketujuh.

"Nah, aku juga akan mengajak beberapa temanku. Semakin ramai pasti asyik!"

Tsuna kejang tersambar petir yang menghanguskan hatinya. /Author pura-pura polos/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Ssora0, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Sengat matahari sore, debu yang bergumul dengan angin, suara instruksi ketua klub yang sedang latihan, para manager dan pemain yang memberi semangat, dan suara pukulan keras antara bat dan bola putih yang sudah terbang entah kemana. Sorak sorai penghuni bangku cadangan merayakan homerun walau hanya latihan. Lapangan outdoor terhias semangat masa muda murid-murid berpeluh yang tengah mengasah diri.

Tsuna berjalan di sepangjang sisi lapangan yang dibatasi jaring besi tinggi. Sambil melihat latih tanding antara murid tahun pertama dan kedua. Berberapa berlatih mandiri di sisi lain lapangan. Beberapa suara seperti decit dan debuman tedengar dari gedung olahraga. Mungkin klub lain juga sedang berlatih.

"Tsuna!" suara familiar berseru panik, intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu namu terlambat.

BLETAK!

"Itte!" sebuah bola putih menggelinding beberapa meter darinya setelah memberi sebuah benjolan di antara surai cokelat yang berdiri liar. Tsuna bangkit dari posisi terlentang setelah terjungkal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto mengulurkan tangan.

"Hm... sakiitt..." rengek Tsuna macam anak TK. Air mata siap jatuh, pipi tembam menggembung, tangan mengelus benjol yang menyakitkan. Yamamoto ingin menculiknya pulang. Baru selesai satu, sebuah peringatan mampir lagi... dan terlambat lagi... payah!

"UWOOOOO!"

Dan bokong Tsuna kembali mencium penuh kasih sang tanah kering di sisi lapangan setelah terpental oleh kekuatan extreme sang pelaku tabrak lari. Tsuna menangis penuh penderitaan fisik. Jauh-jauh dari 'bayi besar' yang sadis ga ketulungan, Tuna-fish malah merasa jadi bulan-bulanan penghuni kota kecil yang 'terlihat' biasa-biasa saja tapi ternyata luar binasa.

"Ahahaa, Sasagawa-senpai semangat sekali seperti biasanya." dengan senyuman yang memantulkan cahaya matahari sore, Yamamoto nyengir sambil mengamati punggung sang Sasagawa-senpai yang menjauh pergi. Menjadi murid pindahan yang belum tahu apa-apa itu merepotkan. Sekali lagi, ME-RE-POT-KAN! Tsuna benci ketika tidak tahu apa-apa yang bisa membahayakan hidupnya... ah... tunggu, Yamamoto bilang Sasagawa?

"Ano..."

"Ah, maaf-maaf." Yamamoto mengulurkan bantuan kembali untuk menolong Tsuna bangun dari tanah.

"Kamu tadi bilang Sasagawa-senpai?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada biasa saja sambil menepuk celana dan kemejanya yang kotor, Yamamoto modus dengan membantu ikut menepuk seragam Tsuna dari debu.

"Hm, ya. Itu tadi Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai. Ketua klub tinju. Mottonya adalah melakukan apa pun dengan TO THE EXTREME!" Yamamoto mengangkat satu tinjunya, seolah menirukan gaya Sasagawa-senpai. Tuna-fish sweatdrop. Padahal dirinya juga tidak mungkin tahu apa-apa. "Dia kakak Kyoko. Kita sekelas dengan adiknya itu kok." nah, kalau yang ini... Tsuna pengen pundung ke pojokan buat gambar lingkaran.

'Itu tadi kakak Kyoko-chan?! Yang benar sajaaaa! Dia lebih seperti monster!' batinya meringis pedih, calon kakak ipar macam orang kesetanan. Puk puk.

"A- ahahaa... haa..." roh Tsuna melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh!" Yamamoto mah ga peka orangnya, "nah, Tsuna. Kau belum memiliki kegiatan klub 'kan?" mata amber Yamamoto berbinar merasa ada harapan. Tsuna tahu secara otomatis kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

"H- hmm... kegiatan klub y- yaa..." Tsuna meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, memiringkan kepala kesamping beberapa derajat, keping karamel melirik ke atas seolah berpikir. Beberapa orang tak berdosa kehabisan darah, Yamamoto hampir kehabisan napas. "Hm, memang belum. Tapi sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untukku mencari kegiatan klub di Jepang." senyum kecilnya bisa saja memanggil kawanan kriminal dan calon kriminal lalu menjadikannya buronan.

"Hee... memangnya dulu kegiatanmu di sekolah apa?" seandainya Yamamoto tahu kalau dia tidak sekolah secara formal dan benar, melainkan privat dan bikin sekarat... ah, tapi jangan sampai orang lain tahu, bisa rusak imagenya sebagai murid 'normal' dalam peran, walau hati dan pikiran sudah di atas level anak seumuran. Terutama bagian ketularan sadisnya.

"Hm, halang rintang, panjat tebing, marathon, lempar-tangkap, menyelam, mengurus binatang, babysit beberapa anak, meleda- ah... mungkin paling banyak hanya membaca buku." kalimat Tsuna barusan diucapkan dengan suara minimum yang jelas di bagian akhir. Tentu saja karena yang lainnya tidak masuk akal karena Tsuna terlihat lemah disini dan semua itu dilakukan dengan banyak bahan peledak dan jebakan juga binatang buas di alam liar sungguhan. Yamamoto merinding tersengat hawa dingin Tsuna.

"Hee... membca buku, eh?" air muka yang agak kecewa nampak jelas, "padahal kuharap kau bisa ikut klub baseball denganku." satu cengiran yang mempaknya pengharapan terakhir harus berakhir dengan agak tragis ketika-

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut klub sastra atau seni." tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto, Tsuna mangatakan klub tujuannya dengan cepat dan cukup antusias.

"Be- begitu ya..."

"Nah, atau aku bisa ambil klub drama saja?"

Entah ini ide siapa, datang dari mana, Yamamoto terbayang Tsuna mengenakan gaun seorang puteri lengkap dengan tiara di antara rambut cokelatny yang lembut. Make-up tipis yang natural, close-up bibir cherry mungil yang siap ditaut oleh dirinya sebagai sang pangeran. Lalu Yamamoto tumbang di tengah genangan darah.

"Ya- Yamamoto-kun? Yamamoto-kun?! Hei!"

Ah, sore yang cerah untuk berkegiatan klub sepulang sekolah~. /Authorpergitanpadosa/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cloud the First Tsurugi, Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Ssora0, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Pagi hari yang nggak selow dilalui Alfonso di kampus tempatnya mengadu nilai. Dosen agak bertanggung jawab lulusan kimia yang entah kenapa ada di jurusan hukum selalu merepotkan asdos super bego berambut ungu bertampang serampangan, baru saja memberi kelasnya tugas merepotkan yang harus selesai dua hari kedepan. Demi apa riset ke masyarakat dengan narasumber minimal lima lusin orang harus selesai tanpa revisi. 'Kepala rumput keparat!'

"Oh! Alfonso!" suara ramah menyapanya yang dengan brutal sedang mengetik laporan memuakkan di laptop yang logo merk-nya ditutup sticker kelinci hitam. Gerakan membabi buta itu terhenti dan sang empu sadis menoleh dengan wajah madesu-ngebet-bunuh-dosen /sayang dosennya bukan alien gurita/.

"Ah, Fon-senpai! Kapan pulang?" dia melambaikan tangan, wajahnya sedikit berubah walau auranya masih pinjam dari neraka. Ketika sudah dekat, dia menyalami kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Aku baru sampai di Jepang kemarin malam." tawa khas yang normal lepas dari bibir tipis pemuda berpakaian tradisional cina berwarna merah itu. Wajah tampannya berkerut oleh garis senyum yang melebar.

"Keh, yakin langsung ke kampus paginya? Tak capek kah?" sambil melanjutkan laporan, Alfonso sedikit berbasa-basi. Toh senpainya ini orang yang asik di ajak bicara. Kalau lagi mood sih, tapi syukurlah moodnya jarang jelek.

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja. Bisa dibunuh Haha-ue kalau cuma malas-malasan di rumah." Alfonso ingat Fon adalah seorang master material-art sedari SMP, maka wajar kalau daya tahan tubuhnya luar biasa. Menyaingi monster malah. Terlebih darah HIBARI mengalir dalam tubuhnya yang proporsional siap bikin fangirls mati nosebleed.

"Bagaimana China?" sedikit banyaknya Alfonso meminta oleh-oleh sebenarnya.

"Biasa saja, aku sudah sering ke sana untuk turnamen juga dulu. Tapi politik dan militer mereka cukup merepotkan." curcol pemuda berkepang itu. "Ah, apa Colonello-sensei ada di kampus?" dosen mantan komandan militer yang mengajar dengan sniper riffle sebagai tentengan itu adalah dosen pembimbing Fon, satu-satunya guru yang bisa dibilang favorit karena cara mengajarnya 'cukup' masuk akal dari sekian yang 'normal'.

"Hm, sepertinya dia masih ada kelas, beberapa anak semester bawah yang lewat tadi menggosipkan lubang di dinding." dengan datarnya sebuah informasi aneh keluar dari mulut yang biasanya berbisa, setelahnya dia kembali menekuni laporannya dengan beberapa buku sebagai referensi. Fon mengangguk mengerti. Sebuah getaran kecil dari sakunya mengalihkan Fon.

"Mati... ? hee?" sebuah senyum terkembang manis di bibir pemuda yang memiliki arti nama 'angin'. Alfonso yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh pada Fon yang masih setia tersenyum ditambah bunga-bunga dan lope-lope di sekitarnya. Al mengernyit jijik, tapi belum mau mati jadi dalam hati aja. "Ahh, manis." Orang gila mana yang bilang mati itu manis? Dia psikopat atau apa?! Oh, kalau itu Fon, Alfonso maklum.

"Heehh?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru dapat pesan dari seseorang." lalu tawa kecil. Alfonso sih langsung konek kemana pikiran Fon sekarang sedang berlabuh. Pasti itu tadi rentenir bergender tak menentu penguasa keuangan pasar Namimori.

"Mammon-san kah?"

"Oh, Mammon?" mimik tertarik melapisi senyum Fon.

"Dia baru saja mengganti namanya. Karena alasan yang tidak bisa disebutkan katanya. Tapi tetap memakai marga Dokuro." Alfonso mikir. Kalau ganti nama setengah-setengah orang tanya juga ga bakal susah carinya, keleus. Ini yang pinter siapa coba.

"Hee... tapi jadi lebih manis lagi!" orang kasmaran emang beda... Alfonso sweatdrop di tempat. "Viper, Mammon, yang mana saja tetap cocok untuknya!"

Alfonso hening. Sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa menggolongkan sulung Dokuro itu bergender apa. Dan sekarang orang kedua terkuat di Namimori juga tidak bisa ia golongkan seksualitasnya, salah-salah selesailah hidupnya di dunia fana. Alfonso sebenarnya tidak mengakuinya, tapi mungkin ini salahnya sampai Fon bisa kenal lalu keterusan suka sama itu rentenir... tapi Al 'kan cuma ngajak Fon jalan-jalan ke pasar buat penelitian tahun lalu... ini yang dosa siapa coba.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Kuroshi Charlice, Natsu Yuuki, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	15. Chapter 15

Masih bagian satu~

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Senyum terpasang, bunga-bunga bertebaran, bekgron merah muda merona dengan sparkles-blink-blink di mana-mana, setelan terbaik setelah isi lemari keluar semua dikenakan biar hanya dandanan biasanya. Orang kasmaran emang beda kata kak Al chapter kemarin.

Dengan keberuntungan tingkat Uranus hari senin lalu, Tsuna bisa modus-modusan setengah sakit hati sampe bisa janjian jalan –jalan yang bagi Tsu-kun 'kencan'. Cuma ke toko buku sih, palingan ntar kepaku sendiri-sendiri sama buku dan plot cerita yang kepajang di sana, daripada ngobrol akhrab layaknya orang kencan /kan cuma Tsu yang anggap itu kencan :v

Muka moe berlapis senyum gemilang cerah ceria bahagia tingkat dewa maso siap menjalani kencan sepihak yang entah nantinya lantjar sadjah ataoe absoerd karena authornya lagi bosen kena WeBe di rumah *smirk*smirk*.

Kakak Al sedang sibuk tidak menemukan weekend dalam kalender minggu ini, Dino-nii sedang ada interview berhubung bentar lagi bakal debut jadi pemain film (cieeeee), bang Gio sudah diseret sejak pagi oleh sekertaris berambut merah muda(?) karena kabur dari paperwork tempo hari. Dengan hati senang, Tsuna mengunci pintu rumah dan meletakkan kuncinya di bawah pot berisi rumput liar tidak terurus, karen biasanya para kakak meletakkannya di atas kusen pintu /yang mana membuat Tsuna harus rela menunggu satu dari mereka pulang walau sampai larut malam. Mereka sengaja memang.

Tsuna mengucap salam tidak pada siapa pun lalu melangkah pergi menuju tempat mereka janjian, agak lebih awal satu jam memang, tapi Tsuna bisa mengatasinya nanti. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Tsuna sudah berkeliling menghapal jalan kok, jalan nyasar tapi. Buktinya sekarang kalau dilihat dari zoom extra asal satelit, Tsuna benarnya berjalan berputar-putar melalui jalan biasanya chihua-hua tetangga mengejarnya. Anjing baik, dia menemani Tsu jalan-jalan... *Authordibom*

Sasagawa Kyoko berdiri di bawah lampu merah membelakangi jalan raya, tempat mereka janjian sebelumnya. Tempat yang aneh memang untuk dijadikan tempat janjian dengan 'calon pacar'. Tapi Kyoko sendiri yang tidak mau acara jemput-dijemput, bukan mukhrim katanya. Dan bukannya dia sengaja berangkat lebih awal, tapi karena terbiasa dengan jadwal bangun kakaknya yang kyokugen jadinya dia kepagian, lupa lihat jam padahal udah diset alarm. Kesian jamnya dikacangin, puk-puk...

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko melambai kearahnya, wajahnya minim dandanan namun tampak sempurna di mata Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan! Kau sudah lama menunggu?" sesegeranya Tsuna sampai di sisi sang idola Namichuu, jantungnya dag-dig-dug-ser tak karuan memikirkan modus-modus kadaluarsa yang mungkin bisa dipakai... menyenggolkan punggung tangan mungkin? Tidak ada salahnya dicoba dulu...

"Ah maaf, apa aku telalu berjalan terlalu merapat? Tolong katakan kalau ada masalah Tsuna-kun, kasihan nanti kalau tersenggol lalu kamu jatuh, 'kan di sebelahmu jalan raya. Banyak bus, truk, container, dan yang lainnya, kalau tertabrak nanti tidak bisa dikenali lagi." Kyoko emang lain daripada yang lain... Tsuna menjerit pilu dalam hati.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	16. Chapter 16

Ini yang kedua~

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Kyoko-chan~!" seruan memanggil dari balik riuh distrik perbelanjaan Namimori. Seorang gadis seusia mereka melambai terlalu bersemangat. Berambut dan mata cokelat, pakaian kasual dengan paduan aneh tapi masuk akal (?). Di belakangnya Kurokawa Hana dengan pakaian tomboyish mengekor.

"Haru-chan! Hana-chan!" Kyoko mebalas dengan sahutan kalem dan lambaian kecil. Ah, Tsuna ingat kalau Kyoko berencana mengajak teman-temannya juga... sayang Author terlalu tidak berbaik hati untuk menjadikan ini chapter harem.

"Hahi, siapa yang di sebelahmu ini Kyoko-chan?" gadis penuh semangat menyaingi Yamamoto mendekati Tsuna dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Nah, Haru-chan perkenalkan, ini Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun, ini Haru-chan."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, aku teman sekelas Kyoko-chan." Tsuna mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut tarikan berkekuatan fangirls ketemu idolanya.

"Miura Haru desu! Panggil Haru, Haru!"

Setelah perkenalan dengan salaman paling extreme yang pernah Tsuna rasakan(dia migrain kelamaan disalami begitu), mereka akhirnya pergi juga menuju toko buku yang dijanjikan. Tidak terlalu besar, terkesan sederhana dengan aksen kayu, tapi terlihat agak luas di bagian dalam dan sepertinya sudah ada sejak beberapa dekade ke belakang. Tsuna tidak yakin kalau toko ini yang dimaksud, pengunjungnya juga biasa-biasa saja, tapi melihat tiga gadis yang datang bersamanya sudah sibuk sendiri-sendiri di depan rak-rak buku, Tsuna masuk juga melihat-lihat.

Kalap.

Lagi-lagi Tsuna kalap.

Tarik lagi kalimatnya yang berkata toko ini tidak meyakinkan.

Pasang dengan huruf bold kalau jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilannya.

"Whoaa... kenapa cetakan asli juga ada di sini?! Buku ini baru rilis di negaranya! Ah! Edisi pertama seri ini juga ada! ..." dan banyak lagi yang tidak akan cukup terpikirkan karena Author juga kalau kalap lupa tadi ngapain aja bisa sampe sebegitunya.

Tangannya maju mundur tak yakin kalau buku di depannya benar-benar sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan. Gemetar, ia meraih sample buku yang ada. Matanya berbinar mengetahui buku ditangannya bukanlah buku hasil bajakan. Tsuna serasa sudah ada di surga dunia sekarang. Tunggu saja nanti, berapa tumpuk buku yang akan ia habiskan tanpa perlu repot membelinya. Sayang waktu itu juga terbatas membuat fantasinya terlibas satu kata 'pengen'.

"Tsuna-kun, sudah menemukan buku yang membuatmu tertarik?" Kyoko datang dari arah dalam toko, dua buku hardcover tebal di pelukannya. Tsuna bahkan lupa eksistenti orang yang ditaksirnya. Cintanya terhalang buku di etalase. Alay memang, sampai berharap tidak akan ada ftv-nya nanti.

"Bagaimana ini Kyoko-chan... rasanya aku ingin membeli semua isi toko ini..." hiperbola Tsuna menganggap tempat ini surga, air mata mengalir komikal di pipi chubbynya.

"Wah, kalau kau memborong semuanya mau jual apa aku nanti?" seorang paman berambut putih, (atau sudah ubanan?) menyela percakapan. Ia tersenyum mendekati seringai dengan mata sipit yang seperti tertutup. "Maa, kalau tidak ada yang bisa dijual aku masih ingin membuka warung ramen." candanya.

"Whooaaa, jangan-jangan-jangaaaannnn! Sulit menemukan toko selengkap ini!" sergah Tsuna tak rela, ditoko buku yang besar saja tidak selalu dia bisa menemukan buku-buku yang menarik perhatiannya seperti di sini. Paman putih yang sepertinya pemilik dari toko ini terkekeh geli.

"Haa, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak bisa berkeliling dunia kalau hanya membuka warung ramen." Dengan buku terdekat, paman itu memukul pelan kepala Tsuna. "Apa kau sebegitu bingungnya memilih sampai ingin membeli semua isi tokoku?" Tsuna mengangguk antusias.

"Oi, Kyoko. Lama sekali." Hana muncul dan berkacak pinggang. "Heeh, kau belum bisa memilih buku yang kau inginkan he, Tsuna?"

"Aku bingung Hana-san..." bermuka helpless, Tsuna kembali melancarkan aksi tangisan komikalnya.

"Nah, Shiro-san. Kenapa kau tidak memberinya rekomendasi?" saran Hana membuat telinga dan ekor anjing imajiner muncul pada Tsuna. Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Belum kepikiran...

"Hohoo, rekomendasi eh? Ah, aku ingat sesuatu." paman yang Hana panggil Shiro-san berjalan ke beberapa rak di bagian yang lebih dalam. Tidak terlalu banyak dikunjungi karena berisi buku-buku lama dan banyak prekamen sejarah. Tsuna dan Hana merasa tempat ini seperti situs bersejarah yang dicuri sekarang. Kyoko clueless sih. "Nah!" paman putih mengambil sebuah kardus dari atas rak yang bersandar dinding.

"Apa itu?" Hana bersua curiga.

"Hm? Tadi saat membuka toko, seorang berkata padaku kalau ada pelanggan yang terlalu bingung sampai ingin membeli semua isi buku di tokoku, berikan saja ini padanya." kardus itu berpindah tangan pada Tsuna yang bersama Hana sweatdrop besar dengan alasan pemilik toko ini.

"Di- dia... orang itu... sepertinya memperkirakan sekali, ya.. haha..." Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang ini. Intuisinya mengetuk.

"Bukalah." senyuman misterius penuh makna yang membuat kepala Tsuna dan Hana penuh tanda tanya semakin memperburuk intuisi Tsuna. Dan, dari pada penasaran sampai kucing tetangga mati, Hana membantu Tsuna membukanya.

 **TBC**

Apa? Emang sengaja dipotong di situ kok. /bunuhdiaaaa!

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Sarasa Riani, Natsu Yuuki, Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	17. Chapter 17

Nah, dia akhirnya...

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Kardus ukuran sedang yang cukup berat di kedua tangan Tsuna. Paman putih pemilik toko buku mengatakan seseorang memberikan kotak itu untuk seseorang yang terlalu bingung untuk memilih buku hingga ingin membeli semua isi toko itu. Demi percetakan kota sebelah, seseorang bisa mengira akan ada orang seperti itu di sekitar sana itu mencurigakan, sangat. Cenayang? Mungkin. Tsuna dengan dibantu Hana, membuka kardus yang tidak jauh-jauh dari misterius itu. Kyoko hanya melihat dengan mata penasaran tapi tidak terlalu curiga, paman Shiro-san berdiri menyandar rak buku memperhatikan. Tsu tidak akan kaget kalau isinya bom, tapi...

"Nyaah~."

"... Nyah?" tiga remaja di sana memiringkan kepala mendengar suara imut yang berasal dari gulungan kain yang ada di dalam kardus. Sang pemilik toko hanya membenarkan kacamata bulatnya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya senyumnya semakin lebar saja.

Hana membuka perlahan kain yang menyelimuti sesuatu apa pun itu yang ada di dalam kardus itu.

Mereka terdiam.

"Shiro-san, orang macam apa yang memberikan kardus ini padamu?!" Hana bertanya tergesa-gesa. Nada suaranya memaksa dan panik.

"Hm, tidak mencurigakan kok. Hanya seorang yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi." tentu saja jawaban santai itu tidak akan meyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tidak akan! Tidak mungkin! Menambah kecurigaan? IYA!

"SHIRO-SAN!" Hana sudah tidak bisa menahan napsu untuk melempar pemilik toko itu dengan kardus yang di bawa Tsuna.

"Hana-chan, sabar!" Kyoko sepertinya terlalu positif untuk memikirkan sebuah keanehan. "Lihat dia, manis sekali!" dia mengangkat makhluk apa pun itu yang sama sekali tidak membuat Hana senang. Tsuna masih membatu melihat apa yang barusan di berikan sang pemilik toko.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan! Tsuna-san! Kalian darimana sa- KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Haru yang baru muncul memberi efek sakit telinga yang dahsyat pada empat orang yang mengerumuni makhluk imut yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dalam gendongan Kyoko... beberapa yang dekat sana juga terkena dampak kuping berdengung sih. Haru yang notabene adalah seorang yang sangat terbalik dengan Hana ini tentu akan berteriak histeris kalau melihat bayi imut yang menjadi pusat perhatian sebelum teralihkan oleh lengkingan kyah~ -nya tadi.

Ah.

Iya, yang di kardus tadi bayi, bukan kucing.

"Kyoko-chan! Bayi siapa itu? Manis sekali! Kyaaahhhh! Aku ingin membawanya pulang!" sementara Kyoko dan pemilik toko hanya tersenyum maklum, Hana menutup telinga berharap tidak tuli dan Tsuna hanya berdiri setengah hidup di tempatnya berdiri sejak menerima kardus berisi bayi yang sangat ia paham itu.

"Oi, Tsuna. Kau tidak apa-apa?" mungkin kalau ini kartun komedi yang terlalu hiperbola yang bakal kena sensor pihak sensor indonesia tanpa pikir panjang, maka kucuran darah dari telinga Tsuna dan air mata yang mengair terjun membanjiri lantai akan menjawab pertanyaan Hana tadi. Sayang Author tidak buat yang begitu. Ada yang lebih parah dari teriakan Haru soalnya. Ha ha...

"Oya, bayi yang manis. Apa itu anakmu Tsuna-kun?" tanpa dosa paman itu mengomentari si kecil yang sedang digoda Haru. Wajah imut baru bangun tidur tampak lucu karena pipi mbemnya dicubit gemas oleh kakak pecinta anak-anak itu. Hana sudah mengambil langkah mundur, tidak mau ikut terlibat dalam masalah pilu Tsuna.

"Hahi? Anak Tsuna-san?! Kawaii! Tottemo Kawaii desu!" Haru semakin histeris tanpa secuil pun rasa curiga.

"Wah, pasti Tsuna-kun mama yang baik. Dia tembem sekali." Kyoko itu maji polos 2000%. Kaca mata paman putih melorot. Hana cengo, sweatdrop lalu jawdrop. Haru mencubiti pipi bayi imut itu. Tsuna... ah, terlalu sulit dijelaskan. :v

"Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa... ?" rapalan bernada putus asa berderet keluar bagai mantra. Tsuna rasa intuisinya jujur menyiksanya. Apa pula hari yang awalnya membahagiakan berubah menjadi melapetaka yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh seorang misterius entah siapa di sudut dunia sana.

"Oya?"

"... kenapa... ?" Tsuna mewek.

"Karena Reborn-san menitipkan kardus itu tadi pagi." senyum gemilang tanpa sesal paman putih menghancurkan rohani Tsuna. Oh, dia sudah siap harakiri.

 **TBC**

Nah, udah ah... lanjut kapan-kapan *siul*siul*

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, Sarasa Riani, Caeliayuuki, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Entah terlalu bosan atau memang tidak mengerti materi yang diajarkan sang guru setengah botak berwajah mesum menyebalkan, Tsuna membiarkan tangannya bermain gembira mencipta dunia di atas lembar putih serat kayu hasil olahan pabrik. Tsuna tidak ahli dalam seni, keterampilan atau menggambar. Tapi setidaknya apa yang ia gambar masih bisa terlihat jelas tujuannya... mungkin bagi Tsuna begitu.

Gorensan terakhirnya membentuk rambut yang tersapu angin. Tergambar dengan wajah dan mata bulat, senyum terbentuk, di buku catatan Tsuna tergambar seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang diblok arsiran. Walau layak dikatakan karya anak SD bari pertama pegang alat tulis, tapi orang lain yang melihatnya dapan menyimpulkan kata manis yang simple. Um, lumayanlah.

"Hah, Kyoko-chan..." desahnya pelan, meratapi apa yang pantas untuk dia ratapi. Mungkin kodratnya begitu.

Dirinya mengalihkan pandang menuju awan tipis, cuaca cerah untuk bermain. Otaknya melakukan flashback ke acara 'kencan' yang normal untuk sebuah malapetaka, benar-benar cerah sebelum badai. Tsuna tidak mengeti kenapa Uni yang manis itu bisa menjadi cucu tutor neraka yang sudah menistakan kepolosan Tsuna. Mungkin kodrat, kasihan takdir disalahin mulu.

Dunia dalam otak Tsuna terguncang, intuisinya berkata bahaya. Dalam pengelihatannya warna memecah kayaknya film tiga dimensi. Hawanya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan keringat dingin keluar membuatnya kuyup. Lalu sebuah kapur menghantam keras dahi lebar Tsuna yang sudah dengan susah paya dia tutup dengan poni, walau kadang poninya tidak selalu menurutinya untuk tunrun menutup aib.

"Dame-Tsuna, perhatikan pelajaran dari gurumu! Jangan melamun!"

Guntur merambati latar belakang, ombak menghantam keras, guncangan hebat merobohkannya. Tsuna terjungkal terlambat dari kursinya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak sepanjang kalimat dari orang yang melemparinya kapur tadi. Sekarang ketika dia sadar, Tsuna merasa kemarin harusnya dia harakiri beneran saja.

Karena hanya satu orang yang suka sekali memangginya dengan sebutan dame. Sejahat-jahatnya kakak Al, dia hanya memanggilnya ikan karena memang namanya begitu.

"Minna, perkenalkan saya adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan wali kelas dan kepala sekolah kalian."

Hening sejenak melanda, lalu seruan EEEEHHHHHHHHH didasari rasa terkejut, salut, fangirls(?) dan bingung membahana dari semua murid kelas kecuali Tsuna yang menjeritkan HIIIIEEEEEEEE karena mengkhawatirkan nyawanya yang cuma satu.

Berdiri gagah menyandar kusen pintu dan menyilangkan kaki. Sosok kakkoi berseringai ikemen dibawah bayangan fendora yang seraasi dengan pakaianya yang serba hitam kecuali kemeja senja. Tangan kiri di saku, tangan kanan diangkat membenarkan posisi fendoranya... ah, bukan. Seekor kadal hijau imut merambati tangan kurus yang kuat, lalu berubah. Tsuna beruntung karena terjengkang, dia sempat sembunyi ketika desingan keras mulai mengancam nyawa. Dosa siapa Tsuna sampai ketemu lagi dengan iblis tampan bersifat kekanakan yang bikin Author doki-doki ini? Maa maa, sudahlah~

"Aku Reborn Chaos. Jadilah murid yang baik atau kepala kalian berlubang."

Tsuna sudah memutuskan, dia akan menulis surat wasiat sepulangnya ke rumah nanti.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Caeliayuuki, Sarasa Riani, Cocoa2795,** **shinobu millieur, Natsu Yuuki, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Pagi yang cerah. Memang benar. Tapi bagi Tsuna, hari ini begitu mendung, hening, rasa-rasa menjelang badai kalau boleh jujur. Suram lebih tepatnya. Bak detik-detik menjelang kebangkitan raja iblis jika dibicarakan secara fiksi, atau detik-detik hitung mundur sebuah bom nuklir yang bisa menghancurkan satu negara. Tsuna bukan hiperbola, tapi serius deh...

"Yo, dame-Tsuna.." Reborn hanya membuka satu matanya lalu kembali menutupnya. Hanya terbangun karena Tsuna yang sulit diam dalam kondisi nyawa siap melayang. Beringsut pelan menghindari ancaman, lengan kokoh Reborn malah mengeratkan pelukan. Peluk? Oh, Tsuna selalu menjadi pilihan teddy bear terbaik bagi siapa saja ketika masih di kampung halaman kakek Tioteo.

"Re- Reborn... aku harus sekolah..." alasan Tsuna. Uni yang tidur di sisi lain Tsuna tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keadaan mereka bertiga.

"Hm... Skylark itu akan menghajarmu." Tsuna membatu. Reborn sialan! Dia berangkat pagi sekali itu memang untuk menghindari Hibari Kyoya yang tidak pernah melepaskan unpan hidup yang datang padanya. Kalau Tsuna membiarkan dirinya terlambat, itu artinya dia bunuh diri... lho, bukannya dari chapter kemarin-kemarin dia sudah berniat bunuh diri?

"Kau mau memakan masakan Ie-nii?" Reborn bangun dengan cepat lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop begitu mendengar jeritan pilu Ieyasu dari dapur. Ia melirik jam dinding, setengah tujuh. Mengelus pelan puncak kepala Uni lalu menyelimutinya, Tsuna bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap.

"Oyahou Tsu-chan!" Tsuna bisa membayangkan kuping dan ekor anjing yang melambai-lambai mengharapkan balasan.

"Ohayo," Tsuna sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, "Dino-nii!" kemudian memasang senyum lima jari dan Dino mati. Panduan hidup bermasyarakat Reborn memang sangat sukses dipelajari dan diterapkan Tsuna dengan caranya tersendiri. Namun hasil akhirnya tetap sama seperti yang diinteruksikan, yaitu membunuh korbannya.

"Oi! Tuna-fish! Cepat turun! Aku lapar!" Alfonso sudah pulang dari jogging paginya keliling Namimori ternyata. Ah, Tsuna memergoki motif Alfonso jogging di pagi buta mengitari Namimori bukan hanya untuk menjaga staminanya ketika membully orang-orang tapi juga untuk menemani seorang Skylark mayonaise. Tsuna ga mau ikut campur, bisa mati digantung cambuk dilempar penjara dia nanti.

Baru juga Tsuna masuk dapur (sambil menyeret kaki Dino), serasa de jávù dia menemukan Ieyasu bergelung di samping kaki meja dengan telur-telur yang pecah dan teplon hangus. Tsuna facepalm. Mukanya madesu rasa pengen nglempar kakaknya ke sumur. Reborn dan Alfonso duduk meraja sambil minum espresso.

"Nah, ada yang merasa ingin makan sesuatu, yang lebih spesifik?" Tsuna mengambil celemek polos berwarna biru di belakang pintu. Dino, dia sudah dibaringkan dengan tenang(?) di samping Ieyasu. Reborn dan Alfonso saling pandang, sepertinya bertelepati dan terkoneksi.

"Omuraisu pedas." bersamaan mereka menyerukan menu sarapannya. Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyum moe-moe-charming sebelum mengambil apa yang dia perlukan. Di tempatnya Reborn dan Alfonso mengalihkan pandangan dengan tangan menutup area hidung dan mulut.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Sarasa Riani, shinobu millieur, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Gokudera Hayato, empat belas tahun, setengah Italia-Jepang, rambut perak, mata zamrud, kulit pucat, kelakuan serampangan, perokok aktif, ahli dalam merakit bom dan ahli dalam bahan peledak. Teman kecil Tsuna ketika masih di Italia. Menjadi pengikut dan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna-sama setelah diselamatkan dari kucing jalan yang bertengkar dengannya hanya kerena kucing itu menganggap Gokudera tsundere dan menyebalkan. /Author sweatdrop sama ceritanya sendiri/

"Tsuna-sama!" dia melihat remaja cokelat yang tengah bercengkrama dengan remaja tinggi berambut spike. Tanpa harus melihat wajahnya, Gokudera yakin itu Tsuna-sama kesayangannya. Sayang seruannya tadi tidak terlalu keras karena reflek saja melihat sahabat kecilnya setelah kepindahannya ke Jepang.

"Herbivore, siapa kau?" suara rendah menghentikannya. Tentu pertanyaan itu ditunjukan untuknya yang bukan –belum- menjadi murid SMP Namimori. Muka preman Gokudera pasang.

"Haahhh? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Dan aku bukan herbivore." geram Gokudera menakut-nekuti. Ya, pengennya sih gitu, tapi yang ada di depannya sekarang bukanlah orang seperti pada umumnya.

Hibari Kyoya menyeringai tertarik. Seseorang perlu dihukum.

Nah, cukup abaikan saja mereka.

Jam pertama berlangsung biasa saja. Tsuna tidak bisa untuk tidak melamun seperti biasanya, padahal Yamamoto sudah tidur dengan lelapnya. Reborn sedang menerangkan materi literatur Jepang layaknya guru profesional pada umumnya. Tsuna tidak tahu 'tutor serba bisa'nya ternyata serius serba bisa tahu segalanya. Lihat papan tulis berisi materi enka di depan sana.

"Nah, untuk latihan kalian: kerjakan soal yang ada di halaman berikutnya. Selesaikan. Yang tidak selesai sebaiknya sudah menyiapkan lahan kubur." Leon sudah menjadi pistol di tangan Reborn.

Ah, semua murid kecuali Yamamoto dan Kyoko sudah melihat neraka di depan sana. Tsuna tidak tega, jadi dia bangunkan Yamamoto.

Ketukan tiga kali dan pintu terbuka tanpa perlu permisi /tadi yang diketuk kepalanya Yamamoto, pake penggaris plastik/. Hibari menambah emosi tak enak yang sudah menyelubungi kelas ini. Yamamoto akhirnya bangun juga walau masih sepersepuluh sadar. Di depan sana Reborn dan Hibari saling adu deathglare sebelum Reborn mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di depan pintu kelas.

"Oh, kau membawa murid baru, eh Skylark." Reborn smirk-smirk sendiri dengan panggilannya untuk Hibari.

"Berikutnya aku yang akan menang, akanbo." Reborn mendecih dan seringai kecil Hibari tunjukkan lalu berbalik keluar dari kelas. Perasaannya Tsu aja atau tadi Hibari ngelirik dia? Apa dia aja yang kepe-dean padahal yang dilirik Yamamoto yang baru bangun tidur di depannya/kan melanggar aturan/?

"Nah, maaanis..." guru transferan-dengan-cara-paksa itu memanggil yang di luar kelas, suara sesuatu membentur tembok dengan keras dan decih terdengar. Tanda tanya sudah terpasang di tiap kepala murid di sana. "Silahkan masuk~." /serius itu Reborn?! *dor!/

"..." seorang masuk, rambut yang ditata dalam ponytail imut dengan pita merah, seragam yang rapi –terlalu-rapi-, pipi berhias rona merah yang manis, tangan pucatnya meremas rok pendek seragamnya, mencoba sedikit menurunkannya dengan malu-malu. Tsuna cengo. Yamamoto masih seperempat sadar. Nah, salahkan Hibari yang terlalu sering menghajar murid sekolahnya yang kebanyakan anak laki-laki, hingga baju ganti darurat laki-laki yang ada di ruang kesehatan dan komite kedisiplinan habis.

"Go- Gokudera... Gokudera Hayato... yoroshiku.. o- onegaishimasu..." volume suaranya mengecil tiap jedanya, memberikan kesan 'terlalu imut'. Yamamoto sudah seratus lima puluh persen sadar sekarang.

"..." sejenak hening, Gokudera semakin risih. Ingin rasanya dia membuang mukanya ke tempat sampah terdekat, melompat keluar jendela dan meledakkan sekolah ini, tapi kalau begitu Tsuna-sama-nya juga akan ikut mati. Sementara murid-murid di sana masih meloading data masuk, hanya setengah menit sampai pipi mereka bersemu merah dan mulai berteriak "KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~~."

Yamamoto baru saja meleleh di bawah mejanya bercampur dengan cairan merah.

Tsuna facepalm di tempat.

Author dibom.

 **TBC**

Hika apdet double! Setelah ini, karet takdir bakal ngiket Hika ke banyak tugas sekolah soalnya :"V  
Ciao Ciao~

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Sarasa Riani, shinobu millieur, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	21. Chapter 21

"Tsuna-sama!" selepas bel pulang sekolah Tsuna, diawali dengan seruan Gokudera yang membuat telingannya berdengung. Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil blushing, tas sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Go- Gokudera-kun... aku mendengarmu." Tsuna mengusap pelan telinganya.

"Ma- maafkan aku Tsuna-sama." Gokudera membungkuk berulang-ulang. Hari pertama yang buruk menurutnya. Ah, Tsuna juga merasakan hari pertama yang tidak begitu menyenangkan di SMP Namimori. Beruntung di jam istirahat tadi Kusakabe mengantarkan seragam ganti laki-laki untuk Gokudera. Maklumlah, Gokudera bertarung dengan bahan peledak, apa lagi menghadapi monster Namimori, bajunya tadi sudah tak layak disebut pakaian.

"Ahahaa, kau orang yang lucu Gokudera" agak kecewa sih, soalnya Yamamoto tadi serius mengira Gokudera itu perempuan. Yang imut, manis, menggemaskan. Soalnya Tsu 'kan cwo' jadi nggak mungkin Yamamoto pacari, tapi ternyata Gokudera juga cwo. Kenapa dunia kejam padanya hingga seperti memaksanya menjadi homo?! Sekarang dia bisa paham derita kakaknya yang setengah yandere karena gak bisa nemu cwe yang bisa buat dia jatuh bangun masalah cinta, adanya cwo tsundere berambut pink yang workaholic-nya bukan main-main. "Tsuna, mau mengerjakan PR bersama?"

"Hm, aku mau sih, tapi aku harus belanja bulanan dulu. Jadi mungkin lain kali, maaf." puppy eyes no jutsu! Dan Yamamoto pun tak tega.

"Ahahaa, tak apa. Aku akan membantumu berbelanja, bagaimana?"

"Ah! Tsuna-sama! Aku juga akan membantu! aku tidak akan membiarkan Tsuna-sama pergi berdua dengan idiot ini, berbahaya!"

Tsuna smirk-smirk dalam hati. Emang itu tujuannya.

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Sore yang cerah, pasar Namimori di hari biasa tidak terlalu ramai seperti di akhir pekan, karena itulah Tsuna lebih suka berbelanja sepulang sekolah. Walau orang-orang ajaib masih sering berkeliaran di sini.

Baru mereka keluar dari minimarket setelah membeli beberapa makanan kaleng dan bahan kering, mereka sudah bertemu dengan salah satu makhluk ajaib penghuni pasar Namimori. Seorang playboy kelas zooplankton yang biasa mengganggu Mammon terlihat tengah mencari masalah dengan seorang wanita beroppai keterlaluan. Mereka berdua menggunakan seragam SMA yang sama, mungkin satu sekolah. Adegan terlalu mainstream bagi Tsu itu berlangsung hanya sekitar dua meter di depannya. Serius, ini orang kesurupan apa sih, ga kapok-kapok di tolakin cwe. /tahukah kau Tsu, dia kesurupan semangka/

"Maa, sebaiknya kita segera per-" dan Tsuna jatuh setelah membentur sesuatu seperti daging beku. Sumpah keras banget, padahal Tsuna yakin dia menabrak orang tadi. Gokudera terdengar menggeram marah, tapi langsung berubah menjadi panik lalu menolong Tsuna.

"Yo, tuna-fish." suara rendah ini... Tsuna mendongak untuk menemukan Sawada sulung berdiri angkuh dengan tangan dalam saku. Seorang berpakaian merah khas cina di depannya memberi senyum, yang bagi Tsuna banyak arti. Apa tadi Tsuna menabrak orang ini?

"Ah, hai Alfonso-nii. Berjalan-jalan?" hanya basa-basi.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Apa kau kenal Alfonso?" Tsuna merasa pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Ah, dia adik bungsuku." Alfonso menjawab tak acuh pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan untuknya itu, "Nah, sedang apa kau bersama gurita dan yakyuu-baka di sini?"

"Hanya belanja... te- terima kasih." yang terakhir itu ditujukan untuk Fon yang sudah berbaik hati membantunya berdiri. Kalau kakaknya sih jangan harap.

"Aku Fon, kakak angkatan Alfonso di kampus." Fon memperkenalkan diri. Tangannya yang tadi membantu Tsuna berdiri dan sekarang menyalami Tsuna masi di tempatnya. Tsuna merasa mata sipit yang tertutup itu sedang mengawasinya. Tsuna merasa benar-benar familiar. "Heehh, Kyoya punya selera yang bagus." lalu tangannya dilepas. Tsuna ingat sekarang. Walau dia tersenyum, tatapan menyelidik itu tidak mungkin bukan dari klan Hibari. Hanya yang satu ini seperti spesies asing yang tidak Hibari sekali dari sudut pandang si moe.

"Jangan menjodohkan muridku seenaknya, kau fudanshi brengsek!" Fon sudah melayang pelan di belakang rombongan Tsu begitu sebuah palu hijau menghantam beton di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Tsuna menjerit gak manly, Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang jarang dapat dialog pun cengo. Author turut berduka untuk pihak yang tidak berdosa harus keluar ongkor memperbaiki jalanan.

"Fu fu, lama tak bertemu eh, Reborn." lalu Fon sudah hilang saja dari pandangan, sementara Reborn berdecih sebelum ikutan hilang. Padahal mereka berdua hanya naik ke atap, cuma saking cepatnya jadi seperti hilang. Alfonso facepalm sedangkan tiga anak SMP di depannya pokerface berjamaah. Hanya hilang sebentar Reborn sudah kembali... dengan beberapa luka goresan di pipinya. Yang mulia Reborn-sama teluka?! Batin Tsuna berdoa tidak akan pernah sekalipun terlibat masalah dengan para Hibari. Namun kodratnya sekarang ini si Author yang buat, meringis pedih dalam hati Tsuna laksanakan.

"Di mana senpai?" Alfonso datar.

Tidak menjawab, Reborn menunjuk ke atas.

Fon yang pakaiannya sudah compang-camping sedang 'india-indiaan' dengan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup layaknya anggota sekte pemuja iblis nyasar.

"Mammon! Mammon-nii/nee!" seruan dari seorang nanas ungu betina dan bocah apel tanpa emosi menambah rumit. Untung mereka hanya lewat, mengejar kakak tak jelas gender, pelit dan matre naudzubillah yang sedang dikejar-kejar sulung Hibari.

"Aku harus kembali ke kampus bertemu dosen salah jurusan."

"Nitip tendang ke Skull ya."

Dan mereka berlalu dengan arah berlawanan melewati tiga yang merasa beruntung diabaikan. Tsuna mulai melangkah dalam diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia ingin menyelesaikan belanjanya segera dan pulang. Dua temannya mengikuti tanpa komentar. Tidak baik memperpanjang masalah dunia lain di sini, salah langkah nanas-nanas jantan bisa muncul mengincar kesucian lalu pihak masih di dunia lain yang penasaran dengan semangka datang meliput. /ini apaan ya?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Caeliayuuki, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Sarasa Riani, shinobu millieur, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Tadaima..." salam Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto di belakangnya. Seorang menyahut dari lantai dua dan banyak suara bedebum terdengar sebelum sesuatu menabrak pintu masuk dari dalam. Dino membuka pintunya, luka gores dan lebam nampak jelas.

"Okaeri... Tsu-chan... hehee..." Tsuna ingin facepalm tapi tangannya membawa belanjaan.

"Dino-nii, berhati-hatilah. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk membukakan pintu." Tsuna masuk sambil menceramahi Dino yang hanya berdiri kikuk di samping pintu memberi jalan. Sementara Dino kembali menuju lantai dua –kamar-Tsuna-, tiga anak SMP itu pergi ke dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan Tsu yang macam-macam.

"Nah Tsuna, yang ini mau diletakkan di mana?" Yamamoto mengangkat katong plastik berisi makanan kaleng.

"Ah, letakkan saja di depan pantry sebelah sana, Gokudera-kun bantu aku menata ini di kulkas?"

"Tentu Tsuna-sama!" antusiasnya.

Tsuna mengecek beberapa bahan yang terlewat dan mungkin habis tanpa sepengetahuannya, berhubung ada anak SMA yang sering teledor dan membawa banyak tuyul besar yang suka merampok isi dapurnya. Dia kehabisan cemilan dan makanan manis, sudah dia duga.

"Ah, sepertinya kita kehabisan camilan, mau membuatnya bersama sebelum mulai mengerjkan PR?" tawar Tsuna pada dua temannya yang tentu setuju. Tsu mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat kukis dan tarcis, mungkin dia juga harus membuat tiramisu kesukaan Reborn? Sementara Yamamoto dan Gokudera menambah kecepatan mereka membereskan belanjaan bulanan Sawada.

"Tsuna-sama! Anda ingin membuat apa?"

"Kukis cokelat, apa kalian menginginkan sesuatu? Aku juga ingin membuat tarcis stroberi untuk Uni-chan." jawabnya ringan, "Gokudera-kun, bisa ambilkan beberapa cetakan di lemari?"

"Ahaha, kau memang jago memasak Tsuna. Nah, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Hm, aku akan menakar bahannya, bisakah kau mengocokkan ini sampai menjadi krim putih Yamamoto?" mendorong baskom sedang berisi telur dan gula ke hadapan Yamamoto, Tsuna mendapat respon cepat. Tsu tersenyum iblis dalam hati, bisa menghemat listrik dan tenaga karena tidak perlu menggunakan mixer. Gokudera sudah kembali dan membantu menakar bahan sementara Tsuna menyiapkan pemanggang. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko Gokudera meledakkan pemanggangnya 'lagi'.

"Chu! Tcuuu!" suara manis dari pintu dapur mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Uni yang ada di atas kepala Dino memukul-mukul kepala Dino dengan semangat begitu melihat 'mama'nya. Tsuna segera menghampiri kakaknya yang naas harus menjadi babysiter padahal semua orang tahu tingkat kecerobohan Dino mungkin bisa menghancurkan rumah mereka kalau tidak di awasi.

"Uni-chan." mengambil alih Uni, Dino mengelus kasihan kepalanya. "Apa kau nakal? Apa kau bersenang-senang di rumah dengan Dino-nii? Aku membuat fragola torta untukmu!" Uni memiringkan kepalanya sejenak lalu terlonjak dengan gelak tawa. Tsuna gemas dan lebih menggoda Uni dengan menggelitiki perut si mungil. Tiga yang sesaat terlupakan mematung dengan hidung bercucuran darah melihat pemandangan HiperSuperCute ini. Semoga mereka tidak melupakan kalau Tsuna sudah memanaskan pemanggangnya –dan tidak melupakan nomor pemadan kebakaran-.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Caeliayuuki, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Sarasa Riani, shinobu millieur, Kuroshi Charlice, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Oi, Verde-sensei!" pemuda berambut ungu dengan dandanan metal dan banyak aksesoris berandalan menegur dosen hijau yang fokus ke komputer kampus berkoneksi giga di depannya. Diabaikan, Skull menepuk pundak Verde.

"Apa?" ketus Verde yang tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu.

"Ini laporan anak-anak mau taruh di mana? Kalau bisa cepat periksa!" setumpuk hasil laporan lapangan berada di tangan kanan Skull, ada satu mug kopi instan yang masih mengepul panas di atasnya.

"Kau sajalah yang kerjakan!" Verde memutar lagi badannya menghadap layar. Skull sudah siap menyemburkan protes ketika perut Verde berbunyi nyaring. Dia memang belum makan sejak kemarin malam, salahkan antusiasmenya yang tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu dekat kalau sudah tertarik pada sesuatu.

"Cih, baik-baik aku akan memeriksa laporan keparat ini." Skull meletakkan tumpukan laporan mahasiswa yang diampunya menggantikan dosen kurang bertanggung jawab salah jurusan itu. Menyesap kopinya pelan sebelum membuka ponsel pintarnya dan men-dial satu nomor di sana. Tidak lama sebuah suara menjawab panggilannya. "Halo... hm, aku ingin memesan meja... mungkin setengah jam lagi aku sudah ada di sana... ya, terimakasih paman." lalu sambungan diputus.

Skull menegak kasar kopinya sampai tinggal ampas. Peduli buaya pada kopi yang masih panas, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena lidahnya mati rasa untuk sehari. Skull meletakkan mugnya ke meja, biarkan petugas kebersihan yang mengambilnya nanti. Melepas dasi hitam di kemeja violetnya lalu mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"Oi sensei." Skull melirik Verde yang sudah kembali menekuni komputernya. Dia sudah hapal betul tabiat dosen yang dulunya kakak angkatan beda jurusannya itu, ilmuan hijau itu memang keras kepala dan jaim. "Kau mau mati kelaparan di ruangan ini? aku baru saja memesan meja di Takesushi /warung sushi favorit Verde/." asdos dua puluh empat tahun yang biasa dibully mahasiswa sendiri itu memutar kunci motornya, sengaja membuatnya mengeluarkan suara. Layar komputer memproses penonaktifan diri.

Verde menyampirkan jaket lab-nya ke sadaran kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya. Mengambil ponsel flip hitamnya lalu berjalan mendahului Skull keluar ruangan. Skull sebenarnya menahan tawa, tapi dia usahakan tidak membuat wajah aneh atau dia akan jadi guineapig percobaan Verde besok.

"Sensei, traktir aku ya!" seru Skull menyusul langkah Verde.

"Dalam mimpimu bocah." protesnya sambil menendang kaki kiri Skull.

"Ow, sakit! Kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar bisa celaka! Aku menyalahkanmu!" Skull meringis sakit mengusap kakinya yang jadi korban tapi tidak kapok juga menggoda dosen hijau di sampingnya.

"Brengsek!" Verde sudah merah karena menahan napsu membunuhnya, tangannya meraih rambut ungu yang di-wax sedemikian rupa oleh Skull.

"Whaa, bercanda! Bercanda!"

"Akurlah sesekali kalian berdua." dari arah berlawanan Alfonso menegur dua dosennya dengan senyum usil.

"Tidak usah ikut-ikut kuda jingkrak!" Verde semakin menguatkan jambakannya tanpa sadar. Image jenius yang selalu dijaganya sudah tidak mungkin bertahan di wajahnya.

"Oh, Skull-sensei." Alfonso lalu menendang kaki kanan Skull. "Salam dari Reborn katanya." Alfonso smirk-smirk puas.

"SIALAAANNNN!" kodrat Skull selalu jadi korban bully, yang nulis si Author sih...

 **TBC**

/saya merasa... Skull? Abis kejedot apa kamu nak? Kok kece?/

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Kuroshi Charlice, Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, Sarasa Riani, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Pagi ini... eum, Tsuna dan Author menggigil. Musim panas yang tinggal menghitung minggu seharusnya sudah terasa hangat. Hanya saja Tsuna merasa yang datang sekitar sebulan lagi itu bukanlah musim panas, tapi malah musim dingin. Salah siapa banyak orang-orang kece badai berhati beku beraura salju? Dirinya yang pendek bisa merasakan desiran angin musim gugur berlalu ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia tidak terlambat kok, serius deh. Jam besar di gedung megah Namichuu juga membuktikan dia tidak bersalah dan tidak seharusnya mendapatkan sepaket prefek iblis klan Hibari lengkap dengan aksesori death-glare dan napsu membunuh. Kalau napsu nge-rape, Tsu sudah memaklumi karena tiap dia keluar rumah pasti ada saja yang begitu.

"Ano..." Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya mempertanyakan kesalahan macam apa yang membuat Hibari Kyoya mencegatnya di gerbang sekolah. Terlalu imut kah? Terlalu menggoda kah? Terlalu –ehem, kembali ke topik. "... a- apa aku melakukan sesuatu Hibari-san?" sebuah desisan sebal menjawab Tsuna.

Intuisi Tsuna yang tidak bisa diragukan keakuratannya berdering memperingatkan. Bukan, bukan tentang Hibari. Tsuna memegang dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain, memikirkan apa yang membuat intuisinya berbisik di kepalanya –yang mana hanya membuat si pendek Sawada terlihat semakin manis-. Maju tiga langkah. Merunduk. Berdiri, menghindar ke samping. Pergi ke samping Hibari-san. Itu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak Tsuna dan dilakukannya secara autopilot.

Maju tiga langkah. Ryohei dengan suara nyaring dan hanya mengenakan celana trainingnya berlari melewati jalan tempat Tsuna tadi berdiri. Tsuna itu pendek, karena itu Ryohei yang berlari dengan kepala yang mendongak pasti akan menabrak Tsuna seperti ketika di tepi lapangan waktu itu. Merunduk. Sepasang Rokudo diterjang sepasang Dokuro yang juga dikendalikan autopilot melesat cepat melewati kepala Tsuna yang berjongkok. Berdiri, menghindar ke samping. Seekor kuda pirang jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah di tempatnya tadi jongkok. Pergi ke samping Hibari-san. Dinamit yang beterbangan dan menggelinding meledak. Tsuna berbalik dan menatap kehancuran absurd yang baru saja terjadi. Mungkin bukan dia yang menyebabkan Hibari terganggu, tapi apa yang ada di sekitar Tsuna ketika dia ada di tempat umum dan beberapa hal absurd yang 'normal' terjadi setiap hari. Tapi dia masih merasa ada yang kurang. Hibari menyeringai tertarik dengan tindakan Tsuna yang berdasarkan intuisi.

"Mukuro-sama, anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan saya, tadi itu reflek karena mendeteksi pedopil anda kumat." Chrome berjongkok di sisi nanas madesu dengan wajah cemas yang manis dan kalimat yang copy-paste di setiap dia menendang masternya itu.

"Semangka-sama? Kenapa tiduran di sana? Ketua-OSIS-brocom-senpai dan Gurita-wakil-ketua-OSIS-senpai memintaku menendangmu kalau kau menguntit Moe-senpai. Tenang saja, tagihan gajiku akan dikirimkan padamu segera." bocah apel raksasa dengan suara datar menusuk-nusuk pipi Spade dengan ranting kayu entah dari mana. Dilihat dari manapun dia itu masih sekolah dasar, jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa jadi pelayannya sulung Rokudo. Tsu saja tidak mau tahu.

"Buckin'bronco! Berhenti mengikuti Tsuna-sama! Sesuai perintah Alfonso-sama dan Reborn-san aku akan meledakkanmu!" Gokudera berteriak nyaring dengan dinamit yang sudah siap di tangannya.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Lagi pula dia itu kakaknya Tsuna 'kan?" Yamamoto memegangi Gokudera, berusaha menahannya.

"Diam kau Yakyuu-baka! Yang berani macam-macam dengan Tsuna-sama harus aku ledakkan!"

"Tsu, aku ingin bersama Tsu-chan~. Hwee..." padahal menyelam sambil minum air bisa liat skylark unyu juga.

"Hah, boss. Berhentilah mengeluh! Demi marshmellow, kau hanya akan masuk kolam sedalam satu meter!" seorang laki-laki berkacamata dengan muka sesabar guru TK lagi jaga sekelas balita pas jam makan siang menghampiri Dino.

"Tapi Romario, aku tidak pernah punya waktu bersama Tsu-chan!" dengan helaan lelah, Romario menggeret Dino pergi.

Tsuna seperti mendengar sesuatu yang putus. Sekarang intuisinya memerintahkannya untuk segera masuk ke gedung sekolah dan duduk manis di bangkunya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Reborn berjalan sejajar dengannya ketika di tangga, dia merasa lebih pendek dari ukuran pendek sebelumnya karena bahkan tidak sampai sepundak Reborn. Bel masuk berbunyi tepat ketika Tsuna mengistirahatkan diri di kursinya. Hah! Dia ingat apa yang kurang, dia harus membuat rencana pembunuhan Author yang terlalu banyak mengatainya pendek sepagian(?) ini. /Haaaaahhhhh?!/

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Sarasa Riani,** **zhichaloveanime,** **Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, zhichaloveanime, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	25. Chapter 25

Segelinding nanas tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan cawan keramik dan beberapa tabung kimia berisi cairan warna warni. Ruang klub penelitian supranatural yang menjadi tempatnya bereksperimen itu remang cahaya. Matahari tak diijinkan mengintip dari balik tirai, memberi privasi mencurigakan untuk sosok semistis kabut dalam hutan yang dalam.

"Kufufu, " dia tertawa tak lazim, menambahkan hawa dingin ke penjuru ruangan yang sudah nampak angker sampai luar.

Ia mengambil segenggam tanaman bunga yang dengan susah payah ia curi dari rumah kaca klub berkebun. Cukup sulit menerobos masuk rumah kaca luas yang bahkan bisa dibilang hutan kecil dengan banyak tanaman wajar dan tidak wajar di sana. Dia bahkan sempat tersesat saat ingin keluar setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, beruntung ada lubang tikus yang cukup untuk dia gelindingi.

Dia menambahkan beberapa cairan tak dikenal yang tidak ingin Author tahu. Menghaluskannya menjadi cairan kental berwarna merah berbau anyir. Suasana horor menebal ketika kabut tipis muncul hingga sesosok semangka muncul di belakang nanas yang meracik ramuan mencurigakannya. Sebuah ember air di tangan kirinya.

"Nufufu, apa sudah selesai?" sang semangka memastikan, rencana mereka berdua sudah dimatangkan dan semoga berhasil. Rokudo punya harga diri untuk sukses.

"Kufufu, tenang saja. Aku sudah hampir selesai dengan persiapannya." sang nanas menyeringai lalu menunjukkan apa yang barusan dia buat.

"Baik, aku akan mulai dengan korbannya." semangka itu berbalik, dia mencelupkan sebongkah dry-ice ke ember airnya sebelum mengenakan tudung jaketnya lalu keluar dari ruang klub absurd itu bersama kabut.

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Ruang komite OSIS tampak hening dan penuh sesak menyaingi gudang. Beberapa properti acara yang sudah disiapkan untuk musim depan mendominasi kekosongan.

Tiga orang siswa masuk dengan kardus di tangan mereka. Yamamoto Ugetsu mengarahkan dua temannya untuk meletakkan barang di tempat yang masih muat. Knuckle dan Lampo menurut saja. menghela napas lega karena tugas mereka sebagai kuli OSIS hari ini berakhir.

"Senpai, sudah 'kan? Lampo-sama sudah capek." Remaja hijau bermata malas menguap lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Padahal dia yang paling sedikit bekerja.

"Kau harus mengerjakan segalanya dengan to the MAX Lampo!" Knuckle mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Ugetsu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Maa, maa, ini yang terakhir. Jadi kalian bisa santai seka-" belum juga Ugetsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kabut masuk dari pintu mereka masuk tadi disertai tawa horor. Mereka bertiga sweatdrop dan menyatukan pikiran. "Kita segera pulang." Ugestu setengah memerintah. Sebagai kohai yang baik, mereka haruslah menuruti senpai demi kebaikan diri sendiri. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan pucuk-pucuk jantan yang mencari masalah.

Hibari Alaude berjalan tegap menuju ruang ketua OSIS, dia baru selesai berpatroli di area SD, SMP dan SMA Namimori. Hanya tinggal memastikan sang ketua tidak bolos dari pekerjaannya saja yang harus dia pastikan. Ketua idiot itu kadang bisa menggunakan missdirection jika sedang serius tidak mau berurusan dengan paperwork.

Baru Alaude sampai di lantai tiga, banyak keganjilan yang Alaude gagal paham sudah tersedia di sepanjang lorong hingga ruang OSIS. Ruang ketua OSIS ada di dalam ruang OSIS itu sendiri, jadi Alaude tidak bisa menghindari hal absurd ini. perempatan besar sudah melekat di kepala mayonaise-nya.

Jendela yang di tutup di sepanjang lorong, lampu yang berkedip-kedip mengikuti suara klik-klik-klik dari salah saru ruang kelas. Kabut yang berasal dari sela pintu ruang OSIS, aroma besi berkarat, lampu yang mati satu persatu mengikuti langkah Alaude. Tidak mau Alaude akui ini lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ada dua pucuk yang mengerjakan kajahilan tahunan ini. Demi monyet unyu punya kakaknya, Alaude berdoa semoga ada dokter sepesialis untuk dua Rokudo ini.

Alaude memegang kenop pintu dan menahan napas lalu membukanya. Asap putih tebal membawa aroma 'darah' jatuh mengguyur Alaude. Ruang OSIS masih berisi asap putih yang seharusnya menjadi kabut itu. Alaude hanya bisa melihat warna putih dan siluet. Tawa nu/kufufufu terdengar menggema di ruang yang penuh sesak oleh properti itu.

Dengan sabar Alaude menunggu, kabut itu menipis dan beberapa kerlip cahaya terlihat di antara barang-barang di sana. Dengan teliti Alaude mengabsen tiap sudut, bayangan dan siluet. Lalu melempar borgolnya di sisi terjauh ruangan dekat jendela. Suara merintih dan bedebum terdengar lalu suara langkah mendekat dari luar ruangan.

Tidak perlu menggunakan intuisi tingkat hiper untuk tahu siapa yang memiliki langkah terburu-buru yang menghentak itu. Alaude menyelamatkan diri dengan kabur ke ruang ketua OSISnya. Kabur? Oh tentu saja dia harus! Dia masih mau hidup, menghindari kekesalan dan anak panah dari senpai guritanya itu adalah hal yang absolut untuk sekarang ini! tentu saja Alaude tidak mau mengakui kalau senpai guritanya itu hebat! Tidak! G hanya seram kok... ya... 'kan?

 **TBC**

FYI : SMA Namimori

(kelas 1) Rokudo Mukuro, Bovino Lampo

(kelas 2) Hibari Alaude, Sasagawa Knuckle, Rokudo Spade

(kelas 3) Sawada Ieyasu/Giotto, G, Yamamoto Ugetsu

/sorry G, kau hanyalah seorang bujangan yang hidup sendirian, jangan tanya ada hubungan sama Gokudera pa kagak! :v/

SMPNamimori

(kelas 1) Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi

(kelas 3) Dokuro Chrome, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei

Ada OMAKE-nya, cuma cari sendiri. Tolong jangan ember ya Natsu Yuuki-san, anda febeleeessss :"V

* * *

 **sankyuu~ zhichaloveanime, Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Sarasa Riani, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Romario menghela napas lelah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia melakukan hal yang sering dia lakukan itu sejak mendapatkan pekerjaannya ini. Dia bahkan mendapat penghargaan manager tersabar tingkat Uranus dari agensi tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin faktor usia dan banyak asam-garam kehidupan sudah banyak dia rasakan. Tapi sungguh, dia bersyukur sampai sekarang dia tidak mendapat tanda-tanda harus pergi ke psikiater atau rumah sakit jiwa sekalian seperti puluhan manager lain yang pernah menangani atasannya sekarang.

Dino Chavallone, itu hanya nama panggung. Nama aslinya Sawada Dino, punya kakak kembar bernama Alfonso yang sudah tercemar jahatnya tutor mereka, punya dua adik –yang seharusnya membuatnya punya rasa bertanggung jawab- dan menjadi pencetak uang Sawada siblings selama di Jepang. Tidak, tidak, bukannya mereka tidak mendapat aliran dana hidup orang tua atau keluarga mereka. Kau tahu, Iemitsu. Jangan salahkan Nana. Terlebih Reborn, bisa mati muda nanti.

Ehem!

Tsuna memijat pelipisnya, sudah cukup merepotkan baginya untuk menggantikan figur Nana di rumah Sawada di Jepang. Jangankan di sini, bahkan di manapun dia berada –mungkin-. Sekarang dia merasa tua.

"Hm, Tsunayoshi-kun. Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" suara lembut seorang wanita bernada tak yakin terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon. Untuk Tsuna sudah hal biasa menangani masalah tentang kakak-kakaknya, Hibari Kyoya yang bediri tidak sabar di sampingnya juga sudah mulai geram dengan seringnya telepon yang dia terima karena Sawada membuat masalah. Setidaknya si bungsu tidak pernah menciptakan masalah yang berarti selain berkerumun dengan idiot bomber dan idiot bisbol. Cukup bisa di toleransi.

"Elena-san, percaya sajalah. Romario-san pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku. Aku yakin Hibari-san juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menungguku berdebat tentang Dino-nii." Tsuna mengehela napas pelan. Suara Romario terdengar sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Elena lalu mendapat kesepakatan.

"Baiklah Tsunayoshi-kun! Kau sangat membantu!" Tsuna bisa membayangkan mata Elena sekarang sedang berbinar dengan banyak blink-blink membutakan sebagai latar belakang. Dia lega, akhirnya. "Untuk minggu depan, maukah kau ikut? Kami membutuhkan model rema-" dan sambungan ditutup paksa. Tsuna tidak mau kena kamikorosu karena membanting ponsel milik sang prefek iblis Namimori.

"Terima kasih Hibari-san." membungkuk sangat dalam lalu kembali kedalam kelas. Guru dan murid-murid lain selain Gokudera baru selesai dengan kewaspadaan mereka setelah Hibari pergi melanjutkan patrolinya yang tertunda karena telepon yang tadi terus berbunyi dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum di angkat dari asisten marshmellow-freak. Yamamoto tertawa hambar, salut pada Tsuna yang -sudah-mulai-terbiasa- bisa menghadapi Hibari dalam mood tidak terlalu baik. Dirinya pernah sekali kena kamikorosu karena memecahkan kaca jendela kantor kedisiplinan karena pukulan foul.

* * *

" –ja... kenapa MALAH DITUTUP?!" Elena murka. Mungkin efek peemes.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum tempat itu penuh bungkus marsmellow." Romario menepuk pudak Elena sabar. Romario mah sabar banget orangnya.

"Anda benar..." Elena memutar tubuh dan berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan. Sebuah kolam renang indoor yang biasa di buka umum. Hanya untuk hari ini di sewa untuk sesi pemotretan iklan– "Romario-san, apa anda bersedia mengemban tugas menjadi manager dua idiot yang ada di depanku ini?" Romario menahan tawa di tempatnya. Ini satu dari sekian sedikit alasan Romario bisa tahan dengan bossnya. Dino cukup konyol untuk melepas penat.

"Elena-san, saya akan pergi sebentar ke Takesushi. Tolong jaga mereka berdua." Romario mengucapkannya dengan cukup keras untuk didengar dua makhluk nista yang tengah santai di kursi pantai di tepi kolam renang bertingkat. Kaca mata nanas mereka merosot dan bungkus marsmellow menghamburkan isinya ketika mereka bangkit tiba-tiba dari posisi tiduran terbalik dengan kaki lurus keatas sementara ada bungkus marsmellow terbuka di atasnya... setelah mendengar warung sushi yang susah sekali di masuki –entah kursinya penuh, entah sudah habis di pesan, entah –entahlah-.

Romario sih mudah saja mendapatkan sushi di sana, toh Tsuyoshi itu sahabat baiknya dari SMA. Shh, jangan bilang-bilang. Nanti Tsuyoshi bangkrut. Biarlah mama Tsuna yang tahu segalanya tentang 'anak-anak'nya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Caeliayuuki, Sarasa Riani, Natsu Yuuki, zhichaloveanime, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	27. 1 FIN!

Sore hari kali ini entah kenapa damai sekali. Hibari Kyoya menikmati waktunya di atap sekolah selepas berpatroli ke seluruh penjuru Namimori, bertopang dagu di pagar pembatas melihat jingga. Bahkan rumah Sawada yang selalu kebanjiran protes dan kadang didatangi mas-mas polisi bule sadis gara-gara sering ribut. Hanya burung-burung camar dari arah pelabuhan dekat sana yang bersua memberi kabar matahari untuk segera turun dan membiarkan bulan menabur kerlip bintang. Angin akhir musim semi yang hangat dan sesekali sejuk kadang mampir.

Ieyasu memutar kursi kerjanya di ruang ketua OSIS, menatap lembut warna jingga yang terbias di awan tipis di sekitar matahari yang masih bulat sempurna dari jendela lebar di sisi kirinya. Dihiraukannya kewajiban mepet deadline yang tinggal seperempat selesai di mejanya. Dia hanya merasa... suasana sering namun jarang dinikmati ini pantas untuk sekali ini saja ia perhatikan. Toh, paperworknya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

G masuk sambil membaca data di clipboard yang dibawanya. "Giotto, kurasa properti yang- " terhenti, perempatan amarah dan hawa-hawa seram sudah menyelimuti G sedari tadi karena dua glinding nanas baru saja membuat masalah. Mungkin akan bertambah parah mengetahui ketuanya malah bersantai memandangi langit sore dan bukan menyelesaikan tugasnya, jika dia tidak melihat Ieyasu yang malah melebarkan senyum 'malaikat'-nya ketika ia mulai berceloteh tentang masalah properti untuk acara bulan depan. Tidak ada salahnya juga sih melepas penat sampai matahari bersembunyi dari bulan.

Chrome dan Fran baru saja selesai dengan master mereka yang kini sedang berbaring dengan bekas kaki di pucuk mereka. Nanas naas.

"Aah, kita jadi dapat leburan tanpa dibayar gara-gara Shishou mengotori properti untuk gerbang." protes datar diluncurkan Fran, kakaknya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengambil sisa-sisa kehancuran yang ditimbulkan master mereka. Meletakkan yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai di ujung ruangan dan mengambil bahan baru untuk membuat ulang papan nama di ruang klub kerajinan tangan. Fran membantunya mengangkati beberapa kaleng cat dan papan tripleks. Mereka menikmati matahari sore itu ketika melewati lorong panjang di antara ruang klub kerajinan tangan dan ruang kegiatan anggota OSIS.

Yamamoto meregangkan tubuhnya. Mengambil pemukul baseballnya dan segera menuju ruang klub untuk bersiap pulang. Ia berhenti begitu merasakan hangat matahari setelah lepas dari bayang gedung sekolah yang bertingkat di bagian luar lapangan. Semburat cahaya mengintip dari balik pohon-pohon sakura yang menghijau, melebarkan cengirannya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gokudera menenteng kantong plastik berisi banyak mi instan dan minuman botol. Rokok yang terselip di bibirnya masih cukup panjang. Mengambil kunci pintu apartemennya, Gokudera meletakkan belanjaan tidak sehatnya di depan pintu. Silau pergantian waktu menariknya untuk memperhatikan. Siluet gedung terkotak-kotak berlatar jingga membuatnya nyaman. Tiba-tiba dia ingin main piano.

Alfonso dan Fon berhenti sejenak, candaan mereka mengenai asdos ungu yang sering mereka bully berhenti dengan senyum simpul menyambut rona jingga. Taman di belakang gedung dekanat seolah sedang menyanyikan lullaby. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan laut berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari yang meremang. Waktu yang ternyata sudah terlewat tanpa sadar dengan cepat seolah melambat.

Elena menyampirkan handuk ke kepala Dino dan Byakuran yang baru saja keluar dari kolam renang setelah hampir dua jam melakukan pemotretan di dalam air. Byakuran meletakkan kameranya diatas tasnya lalu menyambar botol air mineral dingin. Senyum puas tercetak di bibir tipis pemuda dengan tato di pipi kirinya ini. Dino sendiri telentang di lantai tepian kolam renang sambil terengah-engah. Kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitamnya sudah lepas teronggok sembarangan. Elena menggelengkan kepala menghadapi model potretan bossnya, Romario masuk dengan kotak makanan dan jubah mandi untuk Dino dan Byakuran.

"Otsukaresan~" Byakuran menempelkan botol airnya ke pipi Dino.

"Otsukaree!" Dino dan Elena berseru riang akhirnya pekerjaan hari ini berakhir juga. Mereka beranjak duduk di tepian jendela lebar yang menjadi pengganti tembok ke luar ruangan itu. Menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam sambil memakan sushi dari Takesushi yang di janjikan Romario jika Dino berhasil menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan ini.

Mammon keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah berhasil kabur dan mengambil isi dompet remaja playboy yang selalu mengganggunya ketika menjalankan pekerjaan 'mulia'nya. Langit sudah berubah warna dan keramaian pasar dan distrik perbelanjaan Namimori sudah agak berkurang memberi kesan lain di area kekuasaannya ini. Mommon berjalan santai menikmati waktu luangnya, membiarkan tatapan takut beberapa pedagang di sana.

Verde dan Skull berjalan beriringan, sesekali Skull tertawa karena ocehannya sendiri. Mereka baru saja berjalan-jalan setelah makan siang /Skull lagi-lagi harus bersusah payah membujuk Verde keluar dari 'gua'nya/ dan membeli buku-buku mengenai opini terhadap hukum dan beberapa buku novel ringan untuk refreshing, Skull yang menyarankan. Motornya dititipkan di depan Takesushi. Hangat matahari sore yang akan segera terbenam menyelimuti mereka dari belakang, hanya menjadi latar di hari damai yang akan segera berganti menjadi malam.

Haru, Kyoko dan Hana melewati mereka begitu saja. Hari ini adalah hari yang khusus mereka dedikasikan untuk memberi penghargaan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Mereka melakukannya tiap bulan, tapi hanya Hana saja yang dipaksa ikut. Serius, dia bukan tipe pecinta manis. Tapi menolak dua gadis manis itu susah. Walau tampak tidak ikhlas, Hana cukup menikmati waktunya menjadi pengasuh dua temannya itu. Haru menyeretnya duduk ke sebuah kursi taman di tepi jalan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kyoko meletakkan kamera yang sudah di set-timer lalu duduk di sisi lain Hana. Mereka selalu mengambil gambar diakhir kegiatan bulanan mereka. Warna jingga yang membiaskan semangat muda mereka kali ini mungkin menjadi momen membuat kenangan yang bagus.

Paman putih pemilik toko buku menyelesaikan sapuannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang setengah penuh. Kaca mata bulatnya berkilat oleh warna jingga terang. Matahari di langit jingga serasa menyapanya. Dia tersenyum, mungkin hanya seringai jahil lalu terkekeh geli.

Reborn memperhatikan langit, matahari sudah hilang setengah di horizon. Dia duduk di beranda belakang menyandar tiang, novel fantasi milik Tsuna di tangannya, secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin terabaikan di sisinya. Leon dan Enzo yang datang bersamanya nyaman di rambut cokelat Tsuna. Tangan satunya memeluk perut sang brunette yang sedari siang tadi menemani si kecil Uni. Protektif namun mununjukkan sayang. Uni tidur nyaman di gendongan Tsuna sambil mengisap jempolnya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Tsuna yang tidur tanpa suara.

Author bersimpuh di sampingnya menghadap matahari sambil minum occha yang masih panas.

Musim semi tahun ini sebentar lagi selesai.

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

 **Survive for Today, Hikage Natsuhimiko**

 **「ＳＰＲＩＮＧ」** **: 27 chapters, 1 - 27**

 **September 2015**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi arc.**

 **FIN!**

baca A/N : Sankyuu untuk semua yang sudah melihat, membaca entah summary atau storynya, yang nge-fav sama follow juga. Dan para reviewer, komen kalian membuat Hika semangat nulis walo kadang ngadat ide, kuota dan waktu xD. Pernahkah kalian mem _baca_ ulang _review_ kalian di Survive for Today _Author_ ini? Hika dibuat doki-doki tiap dapet review baru! Eheheee...

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Hikage Natsuhimiko, Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, lolichka, Sarasa Riani, Natsu Yuuki, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	28. Summer

Langit Sicilia yang sedang dalam suasana terbaiknya membantu fajar mencerahkan kota yang sudah mulai ramai oleh aktifitas para penduduk. Jalan-jalan yang sudah dibersihkan sejak subuh hari mulai penuh. Suasana tentram yang biasa menyamarkan dunia gelap di baliknya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Ah, mungkin Author sa-

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!" seekor hiu putih baru saja melesat membelah jalanan utama Sicilia demi mengejar seorang wanita yang berlari lincah dari atap ke atap. Oh, malangnya jalanannya kena cium pedang pagi-pagi. "BRENGSEK! KEMBALIII!"

Kota ini sudah cukup damai dari banyaknya makhluk halus, buah-buahan dan binatang liar yang pergi menyeberang lautan. Semuanya karena di tend- maksudnya dididik hidup mandiri oleh orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas masing-masing mereka. Tidak kok, tidak ditelantarkan. Hanya meletakkan mereka di tempat yang 'lebih baik'. Tapi biar sudah banyak yang keluar, yang masih tertinggal bukan berarti tidak lebih mencengangkan. Warga di sini sudah terbiasa atas sikap dan kelakuan para makhluk absurd itu memang, tapi tidak dengan biaya tambahan yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk menanggung hasilnya.

Wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi walau muka dan kelakuannya awet muda itu melompat turun dan langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian. Roti manis yang masih berukuran cukup besar di mulutnya di habiskan cepat. Setidaknya ia tidak mau tersedak ketika bicara. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan banyak pakaian tergantung rapi lalu menyambar beberapa sebelum masuk ke ruang ganti. Tidak sampai semenit dia sudah keluar dengan pakaian barunya dan pergi ke kasir. Remaja perak yang tadi mengejarnya sedang celingukan karena kehilangan buruan sekitar tiga empat toko dari toko pakaian yang di tempati wanita itu.

Sebelum keluar, dia menyemprotkan pewarna rambut instan tidak permanen berwarna pirang ke rambut perak-merahnya. Berjalan dengan luwes seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelum ini. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan 'VOOOIIIIII' di belakangnya. Dia menyeringai, antara senang bisa kabur, mengerjai anaknya yang berisik dan menghancurkan caps lock Author.

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Superbia Squalo, ahli pedang dengan segala teknik. Rambut peraknya yang sudah menyentuh punggung tidak menghalanginya untuk bertarung dengan baik. Tampan dengan tatapan tajam, tinggi tapi kurus kering karena sering sekali lupa kalau dia sedang lapar sampai menumpuk piring yang kalah oleh eksistensi pedang dan semangat untuk menebas, memaksa orang lain menyetok aspirin. Jangan minta dia tersenyum. Kerutan di antara alisnya itu sudah ada sejak lahir.

Tahun keduanya di SMA dan ibunya yang tidak peduli usia berencana memindahkannya ke Jepang karena alasan tidak masuk akal walau kehidupannya memang tidak akan pernah masuk akal -selama Author yang memintal benang takdirnya di fic ini-. Dan dengan ketidakmasukakalan(?) itu pula sang boss merangkap sahabatnya merangkap penyiksanya merang- ehem! Xanxus setuju untuk pindah ke Jepang. Menyarankan sekalian pindahkan seluruh bangunan beserta murid-muridnya sekalian ke sana katanya. Kamu keren... TAPI JANGAN!

Bukannya dia tidak ikut senang karena alasan itu. Bisa saja mereka memulai kisah di negeri yang orang berbicara pakai kuncup jari ini. Tapi persekongkolan ibunya dengan Author yang membuatnya ingin menebas sang ibu yang tidak pernah di panggilnya ibu itu, dia panggil maman.

Ponselnya berdering dengan nada khusus yang mengharuskan dia mengangkatnya sebelum nada sambungan ketiga dari sang pemanggil. Dia tidak mau menjadi hiu panggang lalu di jadikan umpan macan.

"VOOOIII?!" menggantikan halo. Yang sudah biasa pasti akan menjauhkan telinganya dari perangkat telepon demi mengantisipasi suara loud speaker tanpa loud speaker.

"Squally, kau akan ketinggalan pesawat kalau terus berjalan-jalan di kota, shishishi." suara mendesis Belphegor membuatnya mendidih, tapi sebentar- "Pesawat kita ke Jepang berangkat dua puluh menit lagi~."

"KEPARAAAAAATTTT!" peduli keparat kenapa Bel bisa memakai ponsel Xanxus. Sayang tidak ada polisi yang berani menangkap pembuat polusi suara itu.

Setelah merasa mendapat jarak aman, wanita yang sedari tadi melarikan diri dari Squalo melompat ke atap dan mulai mempercepat pergerakannya menuju bandara. Dia tidak perlu repot membawa barang apa pun, uang di rekening internasionalnya sudah cukup. Dia bukan orang yang mau repot. Tapi setidaknya dia perlu mandi dan mengganti pakaian normalnya. Pasangan blouse putih tanpa lengan dengan rok rempel biru langit bukanlah gayanya, memang modis tapi dia tidak mau terlihat manis. Mau taruh di mana mukanya kalau Squalo melihatnya seperti ini.

Dia mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk bocah kesayangannya. Tak apa, dia sudah hapal semua atap di Sicilia. Selesai pesan itu di kirim, sebuah panggilan masuk dengan informasi kontak orang yang barusan dia kirimi pesan.

"Ha-"

"Mati saja kau brengsek!" suara berat yang murka terdengar memotong ucapannya.

"Ara~ aku lupa kalau di sana sekarang masih malam. Tehee..." dia bukan seorang yang mudah terpengaruh kata-kata kasar, hanya beberapa kata kasar dengan jalan tertentu. "Maa, sampaikan salamku pada Tsunayoshi-kun~" dan sabungan di putus oleh orang di seberang sana.

* * *

"Reborn, ada apa?" Tsuna yang terbangun berkat teriakan OOC Reborn bertanya pelan, dia masih setengah bangun sementara Uni sama sekali tidak terganggu. Reborn meletakkan ponsel Tsuna ke meja di samping ranjang mere- *ehem!* meja di samping ranjang Tsuna.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur." Reborn kembali bergelung di selimut memeluk Uni yang ada di antara mereka. Tsuna menyusul, mengabaikan deringan peringatan dari intuisi hipernya. Dia ngantuk, besok saja.

 **TBC**

/saya ga pernah ganti status jadi **complete** 'kan... gitu.../buang dia ke laut!

* * *

 **sankyuu~ 1827, Caeliayuuki, Sarasa Riani, Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, lolichka, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Setelah berjam-jam hanya duduk – bertengkar – menghindari gelas terbang – duduk – berteriak – makan – duduk – tidur – akhirnya rombongan orang-orang absurd Sicilia sampai di Jepang. Bandara tempat mereka mendarat ada di Tokyo, masih harus beberapa kali naik angkutan dan yang tercepat adalah kereta bawah tanah. Bisa saja Xanxus menggunakan jet pribadi ayah angkatnya, tapi karena dalam 'pelatihan' dia harus hidup mandiri... lupakan, aku belum mau jadi umpan macan.

Xanxus del Vongola, remaja delapan belas tahun bermuka tampan-sangar-serem-egois putra angkat kakek Timoteo. Punya fans fanatik dari sisi yang-mengaku-tangan-kanan-berkumis-lelenya dan pengikutnya, dan fangirls maso yang membludak. Tahun kedua di SMA dan menjabat sebagai dewan pengua- OSIS lah! Hanya saja masa jabatan diputus karena kepindahannya ke Jepang –dan sebuah syukuran diadakan besar-besaran ketika hari keberangkatannya-. Dia menyalahkan tangan kanannya. Punya hobi berburu, nyampah, melempar sesuatu, nyuruh-nyuruh, bakar sampah, nyampah, marah-marah, mabuk, nyampah. Gak mau makan yang lain selain steak, steak, steak dan steak lalu kenapa perut remaja –bebal yang tinggal kelas dua kali padahal berotak encer- itu tidak pernah bermasalah adalah misteri ilahi yang sampai majalah Hiday*h pun tidak temukan solusi. Mungkin karena hobi bakar sampahnya walau sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Belphegor Prince the Ripper (bukan nama sebenarnya, panggil saja bunga), satu dari staf OSIS yang kena imbas harus pindah ke Jepang karena pesuruh maso sang boss berkurang buaaaaannnnyyyyyaaaaaakkkkk. Katanya dia tidak mau pindah dari istana megahnya, tapi karena pangeran tidak mau bunuh diri pangeran rela berkorban demi rakyat jela- dan saat itu kepalanya hampir hilang karena singgasana megah sang boss.

Squalo Superbia menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki pangeran tidak meyakinkan itu karena terus ber-shi-shi-shi sepanjang perjalanan hingga sekarang mereka berada di bagian eksklusif kereta tercepat Jepang. Xanxus sudah molor, dia lapar butuh snickers isi steak. Biasanya Luss akan menenangkan Squalo, tapi dia dan Levi di tinggal karena rasanya mereka tidak berguna, gitu. Dia tidak menemukan ibunya di mana pun.

Reinhart Superbia, wanita tak pernah ingat umur berkelakuan kekanakan melebihi Reborn dengan nama gak cewek sekali. Tak peduli lingkungan, bahkan sudah punya anak pun masih berasa remaja. Rambut perak memerah strawberry di bagian bawah sampai pertengahan punggung, dia menyangkal bahwa dia mengikuti trend rambut ombre anak perempuan tahun dua ribu lima belas karena memang dari lahir begitu, kilahnya. Frontal dan walau tidak meyakinkan dia adalah seorang yang mengaku bekerja sebagai hitwoman terhebat di dunia. Pekerjaan sebenarnya tidak di ketahui karena tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Tanyakan saja pada Tsuna kalau mau tahu, lalu hadapi neraka hanya dengan membayangkan seorang Superbia melakukan pekerjaan itu. Setelah mendapatkan naskah dari Author, dia langsung terbang kembali ke Italia -walau tidak tahu kapan dia berangkat ke Jepang- dan memberi tahu semua makhluk astral bahwa 'dia' akan menjadi protagonis berikutnya. Dan di Jepanglah mereka ingin memulai peran.

Reinhart ada di gerbong belakang Xanxus dan budak-budaknya. Menikmati spa yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana. Rambutnya digulung dengan handuk kecil. Dia berendam di air mawar setelah sesi meni-pedi dan pijat relaksasi. Bukan kebiasaannya sih. Jangankan perawatan, bedak saja jarang menyentuh kulitnya yang masih awet muda. Perkiraan usia secara fisik, delapan belas. Padahal asliny-

"Author-san~."

Pokoknya gitu deh.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Natsu Yuuki, Chaeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, 1827, Sarasa Riani, lolichka, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter laknat ini terjadi setelah Hika main ToD. Dare untuk membuat crack dengan pairing random, caranya: tulis semua nama chara salah satu anime -astaga semuanya-, satu nama satu potong kertas lalu gulung. Pengambilan pertama untuk top dan pengambilan kedua untuk bottom. Dan hasil yang Hika dapet ya... ah, sudahlah.**

 **Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Ieyasu tidak senang. Bukan karena sebentar lagi ujian semester, bukan. Bukan juga karena paperwork, serius bukan. Teori Author tentang polos dan idiot berlaku di sini. Hanya saja kita pakai sisi idiot. Putra ketiga Sawada ini idiot, pernyataan ini dibenarkan oleh yang mulia sang tangan kanan G dan sembilan puluh enam persen manusia Namimori -yang empat persen dari keluarga Yamamoto dan beberapa gadis-gadis imut clueless atas kepolosan mereka-.

Di hadapannya sekarang adalah bocah-bocah sok konglomerat berjaket VariaHS. Musuh alami Ieyasu sejak taman kanak-kanak yaitu Xanxus, berdiri menyilangkan tangan dengan angkuh. Tipikalnya memang, makannya Ieyasu tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi ini bukan tentang seberapa bencinya si blonde pada anak angkat kakek Timoteo ini.

"Ja- jangan bilang-"

"VOOIIIIIIIII! Bel hilang! Cepat bantu kami mencarinya!"

Ini juga bukan masalah 'keakraban' si kembar pirang yang bisa saja membawa perang dunia berikutnya. Ini masalah adiknya yang berharga.

Ieyasu bangkit dari kursi ketua OSIS dengan tidak woles dan melesat keluar pintu dalam diam berderai air mata panik. Innernya berteriak macam orang tidak waras seperti 'TIDAAAAKKKK! TSU-CHAN! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU DARI PENGOYAK ITUUUUUU!'

Squalo mengikutinya di belakang, sedangkan Xanxus sudah tidur duluan di kursi kerja Ieyasu. Tapi utuk hal ini mereka selalu satu pikiran. 'Brocom itu kadang mengerikan.'

Di sisi lain kota.

"Sheshesheshesheshesheesheeee~" dari balik poni tak normal itu Rasiel mencari sosok yang baru dilihatnya sekilas tadi. Anak-anak Varia di sini, maka yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah ilusi. Pengawasan mode siaga, ketelitian tingkat dewa, diiringi cinta menggebu yang terlarang sang kakak tertua. Rasiel memang gila akan sang adik tercinta, levelnya hampir mengalahkan para kuda.

"B- Bya- Byakuran-sama. A- apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Rasiel begitu?" gadis berambut biru muda yang terkesan jernih gemetar melihat tingkah Rasiel. Byakuran yang di gandengnya hanya tersenyum dengan ambigu. Elena tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi dalam hati dia berdoa.

"Nah, Bel-chan akan aman! Kita hanya sedang tidak beruntung kebetulan berada di sana, ufuu~." sebuah marshmallow memberi jeda. "Aku lapar, ayo kita cari makanan." dengan itu Rasiel ditinggalkan. Sebelumnya, Elena mengirimkan e-mail pada Rasiel agar tidak sampai lupa diri. Yah, semoga saja harapan Elena terkabul. Amin.

"Beeellll~ keluarlah~ kita akan segera menikah~"

Tapi utuk hal ini mereka selalu satu pikiran. 'Siscom itu kadang mengerikan.'

Kalau boleh jujur, Bel merasa deja vu. Jika diingat ingat lagi memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dia yakin sering sekali mengalami ini. Ya, sering.

Dia didudukkan bersimpuh di depan sebuah meja kopi. Sepiring senbei dan segelas teh panas dihidangkan di depannya. Ruang yang berfungsi sebagai kamar tempatnya sekarang hanya berukuran sedang banyak barang namun rapi. Ia ingat baru menapakkan kaki di kota kecil di sudut prefektur Gifu yang jarang dikunjungi karena menjadi sarang skylark ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sampai ia melihat sekilas wujud copy dirinya -yang setahunya ada di Perancis- lalu tiba-tiba dia berada di kamar ini. Katakan saja dia terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Italia ke Jepang, terlebih bersama manusia absurd disekelilingnya, tapi yang tadi itu seperti dia dilemparkan ke dalam portal ajaib yang mengirimnya kemari.

"Bel," suara familiar yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan memanggil namanya. Bel mengedarkan pandangan dari balik tirai pirangnya dan menemukan seorang yang dia sayang duduk di kursi belajar, dia bersyukur karena diculik. "Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku kau akan datang?" sebuah helaan napas setengah frustasi seperempat lega seperempat lelah keluar. Tangannya meraih surai berantakannya, mengacak dan menjambak pelan. Yakinlah dia kalau uban dan keriput akan segera datang kalau hidupnya terus seperti ini.

"Shishii, tapi kupikir Madame Squ pasti menghubungimu." tawa dan seringaian Bel disembunyikan di balik jemari kedua tangannya. Lawan bicaranya melirik ponsel jingga yang tidak tersentuh dari kemarin di atas meja.

"Dan apa kau tahu kalau Gesso sedang ada di Jepang?" sedikit nada marah membuat Bel merinding. Si pirang membuang pandangannya ke piring senbei.

"Tidak. Kupikir mereka masih di Perancis seperti yang direncanakan."

"Ahh, " sebuah tepukan di dahi sepertinya terdengar menyakitkan. "aku menyeraaah!" bangkit dari tempatnya lalu duduk di hadapan Bel, dia memasang wajah serius.

"Shi -shi , apa ada masa- "

"Kau akan aku tempatkan di Midori!"

Bel memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Biar saja kalau dia tidak memiliki intuisi hiper, tapi dia merasa ini bukan pertanda baik. Tapi di sisi lain, dirinya merasa aman dengan pernyataan itu. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya percaya.

"Hmp! Aku mengerti, maman! Ushishishii."

"Aaah, Bel memang anak baik!" dan sebuah pelukan dihadiahkan. Bel selalu suka menjadi kesayangan.

Ieyasu cemburu buta si jalanan. Rasiel sudah menyewa katedral merah untuk pernikahan. Tsu dan Bel asik mesra-mesraan.

* * *

Hika pikir 27B lumayan cute... Tapi crack pair yg Hika dapet kemaren IeyasuXRasiel :v

* * *

Ieyasu merasa terkhianati. Sakit, sakit, sakit jantung hati pikiran napsunya. Dia tahu dirinya bukanlah seorang yang sempurna dan bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa cela. Ayunan langkahnya dipercepat, hampir berlari tapi tidak berani. Anggap saja dia pengecut untuk tidak memikirkan matang solusi untuk masalah buruk rupa yang menimpanya. Ia tidak akan pernah rela adiknya diambil orang, meski adiknya yg sudah menyatakan. Ia bersyukur kini mereka serumah, tapi Ieyasu tetap tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan adiknya jika kesayangannya ada di sini. Tidak! Ieyasu harus cepat! Tidak ada yang boleh mencegahnya. Emosinya sudah membutakan intuisi yang memintanya berhen- oh, dia menabrak seseorang.

Rasiel jarang sekali memiliki rasa kesal dan emosi negatif. Terlalu positif. Kau bisa bandingkan dengan Sawada Nana. Dibalik seringaian lebar menyeramkan itu, tidak pernah sekalipun dia memiliki niatan jahat. Rasiel adalah orang yang penuh cinta memberikan kebahagiaan. Namun semuanya adalah tentang saudara yang telah bersanding dengannya sejak dalam kandungan mama. Topik mengenai adiknya adalah hal yang menjadi penjinaknya. Tapi tolong jangan biarkan Rasiel bertemu atau dekat dengan Bel. Rasa cintanya ini tidaklah wajar, baru tadi pagi ia yakin melihat sang adik sekarang dia mencari Bel tanpa toleransi terhadap sekelili- ah, dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aaaargh! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan adikku yang berharga!" mereka satu koneksi. Bicara bersamaan dengan satu raungan dan dua kalimat penuh yang sama persis. Kalimat yang bisa terbilang normal jika keadaannya genting, namun dari nada egois mereka yang menunjukan keabsurdan kata berharga dalam aspek terlalu menyayangi membuatnya terdengar sedikit -sangat- absurd. Terdiam sejenak, mereka beradu pandang meski mata Rasiel terhalang poni terlampau panjang. "Akhirnya seseorang yang mengerti!" Dan mereka saling berpelukan.

Ieyasu dan Rasiel. Dua kakak yang mencintai adik mereka masing-masing. Berjuang setengah sekarat untuk cinta mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mengabaikan banyak hambatan dan melewati rintangan-rintangan yang kadang tidak masuk kategori normal. Perasaan mereka yang kompleks sudah tidak tertolong pskiater. Rumah sakit jiwa pun sepertinya akan menolak mereka dengan senang hati.

Terlalu fokus pada sang adik membuat mereka agak lupa dunia. Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka berkenalan dengan orang yang sehati. Dan mereka sama-sama clueless kalau adik mereka saling menyayangi.

 **TBC**

Sudah, jangan bunuh Hika. Ini aja retake dari yang awalnya KaoruxLevi. Kan Hika ga kuaaaaaaaaaaatttttt! QAQ

Chiyo-san! jangan protes! Anggap saja saya lagi mood curang, tapi srsly?!

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, Chaeliayuuki, 1827, Sarasa Riani, lolichka, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Anak laki-laki imut bermuka teplon berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun berdiri menghiraukan keramaian yang mengganggunya. Dia tidak tahu tempat ini, kota baginya selalu menjadi tempat asing penuh beton. Sebenarnya tadi dia pergi dengan kakak tertuanya, tapi entah dosa siapa dia sudah nyasar sekali kedip. Dia tidak suka kerumunan. Dia tidak suka orang asing. Dia tidak suka hiu yang sedang adu pandang dengannya hanya karena mereka saling komentar pasal suara.

Dia tidak suka, sumve! Bisa bolot dia nanti.

Disisi lain kota, seorang remaja akhir tak jelas gender bergaun onepiece putih dengan jaket bertudung yang menutupi sebagian mukanya tengah celingukan. Memicing tiap sudut kota bahkan kolong dan tempat sampah. Tak wajar memang, tapi hidupnya sudah penuh dengan ketidakwajaran. Bisa mati muda dia kalau adek paling nyebelinnya hilang dengan tidak hunyuknya. Dia tidak mau mati di tangan mamanya. Tolong, kalau boleh dia mau milih cara matinya sendiri.

Lewat beberapa blok dari lokasi hilangnya sang adik, akhirnya dia temukan di depan bukan toko ikan. Sedang beradu pandang dengan hiu berseragam SMA elit tempatnya dulu sekolah. Adek kamvret, kalo ilang yang kece dikit napa? Minimal ilang dengan cara misal diculik teroris internasional yang minta tebusan triliunan biar bisa dia curi gitu. Kan lumayan naikin pamor berhubung mereka berasal dari keluarga pelayan. Bukan malah sama hiu cantik berambut iklan shampo. Kakak sialan memang.

"Oi, adek kagak imut! Seenaknya aja ilang! Mau bunuh gua huh?!" dia mencubit pipi adik laki-lakinya dengan gak woles. Membiarkannya bermuka aneh bukan lucu, sudah cukup dia kalah imut sama ini adek laki. Hiu di depan mereka sweatdrop. "Signore Superbia juga kenapa di sini? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah? Bukannya sekolah anda jauh?" Dia kenal Squalo soalnya Rokudo punya pelayan Dokuro ada hubungan sama Vongola yang bersangkutan dengan Varia tempat sekolah dan kerja Superbia bertoa legendaris itu./haaahh?

"VOOOOIIIII aku sedang mengejar pangeran sampah sialan! Dan jaga mulut adik sialanmu ini!" Suara mendengung di telinga mereka. Adiknya juga, terlalu blak-blak-an dengan nada monotone sarkatik membuatnya selalu ada dalam masalah.

"Muu, saya tidak bisa menjamin keberlangsungan hidup Signore Superbia apabila tuan muda Vongola murka." Squalo merinding, ingat tadi Xanxus sedang bad mood, terlebih hari ini hari pertama mereka bersekolah di NamiHigh. Xanxus bisa sih langsung kasi deathglare ke murid yang sok kenal, tapi dia itu macam anak macan manja yang sok galak aslinya sih dia tsundere. Betewe, Xanxus tadi dia tinggal dimana ya?

Tanpa Squalo sadari, Mammon dan Fran sudah hilang dalam kabut, begitu juga uang tunai di dompetnya.

Ditempatnya, Xanxus sudah bobok hunyuk tanpa terganggu kemurkaan sang gurita pink yang mendapati ketua OSISnya hilang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ shirokuro7, Natsu Yuuki, Cocoa2795, Chaeliayuuki, 1827, Sarasa Riani, lolichka, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Charlice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Bel mendesis, Tsuna sudah ingin turun ke tanah, berbaring dan menganggap dirinya hanyalah timun laut tak berguna. Tidak ada yang mengatakan musim panas di Namimori adalah yang terbaik, pun yang terburuk di semesta. Tapi bagi dua remaja yang saling sayang dan menganggap diri mereka adalah cloningan, rasanya mereka sudah sampai di kutub utara. Tidak ada yang berani bersua. Seolah terserang hipotermia, mereka membeku tanpa keberanian tersisa.

Tsuna mengutuk air conditioner yang dinyalakan hingga titik terendah celcius dalam programnya karena panas matahari sebelumnya. Cicadas di luar berisik, memberi kesan soundefect pada tiap titik pembekuan dalam ruangan layaknya opera sabun langganan ibu-ibu kompleks.

Reborn masih menggenggam gagang pintu yang hanya terbuka setengah. mungkin gagang malang itu sudah mengikuti lekuk jemari kurus sang Hitman tampan. Obsidian yang memicing tajam menurunkan suhu udara tiap detik tanpa kedipannya. Niatnya mengambil alih sang 'mama' dari anggota kerajaan yang terobsesi darahnya sendiri pudar.

Satu kaki Rein berada di kusen jendela kamar Tsuna. Yang satunya mesih berada di atap tepi berlumut yang ditumbuhi morning glory. Kantong kertas di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat daun jendela yang digesernya penuh ke kanan. Mungkin retakan dan serpihan kayu akan jatuh ketika Rein melepaskan genggamannya dari daun jendela yang sama malangnya dengan gagang pintu.

Scene itu berlanjut hingga beberapa detik sebelum menit kedua tercapai. Dalam gerak cepat tak -mungkin-tertangkap-pengelihatan, Reborn dan Rein keluar melalui jendela. Lalu suara bising tidak masuk akal di area perumahan yang sebelumnya damai-damai saja -makhlukhalusbuahbuahanbinatangtidak terhitung- tapi apapun reaksi setelah itu, Tsuna meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat baik hati pada dua orang dewasa yang menyebabkan lepasnya benda yang mereka genggam kuat tadi dari tempatnya.

Tsuna sudah berbaring di lantai menghadap langit-langit. Bel yang sekali ini kalem mengusap pelan rambut Tsuna.

Reborn dan Rein tidak akan pernah akur. Level kerusakan akibat apapun yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain adalah lima kali dari pertengkaran Skylark dan Nanas jika saja Tsuna tahu. Dengan catatan, tidak akan ada yang bisa melerai mereka berdua (yang berada dalam kecepatan hampir menyamai cahaya) sebelum jam kelima selesai terhitung dari pertama mereka saling tatap.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sankyuu~ Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Chaeliayuuki, shirokuro7, KuroRinKusu 1827, Sarasa Riani, lolichka, zhichaloveanime, Kuroshi Chalice, Axerleoulus Xenon Xeluarixion, Xx-Aotsuki-xX, shinobu millieur, Ssora0, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Zara Zahra, Remah-Remah Rengginang, Renkou-tachii, tatsumi lover, Guest, Kyuushirou, AkabaneKazama**


End file.
